Better This Way
by FloatingAmoeba
Summary: How I think the beginning of Season 5 should have gone. Set a couple of months after Lilly has been shot. Lilly/Scotty with a hint of Kat/Vera. First part of the trilogy.
1. Repeating History

A/N My first Cold Case fic! Hooray! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, due to unforeseen circumstances, I have not been able to take control of the Cold Case characters. Through no fault of my own. None. At all.

* * *

The doors swung open as a woman walked into the department. Her long dark hair was tied back in a ponytail, and her eyes darted nervously around the room. Vera walked into her as he returned from the bathroom. He apologized quickly, before frowning slightly.

"Can I help you, ma'am?"

The woman looked up at him uncertainly.

"Are you a detective?" she asked. Vera nodded, leading her to his desk. She sat down.

"What can I help you with?" She paused, taking a deep breath.

"The police think I killed my daughter." Vera sat down opposite her, leaning forward slightly.

"And I'm guessin' you didn't?"

"No, but I think I know who did."

* * *

Detective Lilly Rush walked into the Homicide department. Glancing around, she removed her coat, hanging up her coat and scarf. She ran a hand over her messy blonde hair. _Where is everyone? I'm not late,_ she thought.

A cup of coffee was shoved under her nose.

"Mornin', Lil," said a cheerful voice. Lilly raised her eyebrows in amusement, and took the coffee from her partner.

"Hey, Scotty." The dark haired detective grinned.

"Black, two sugars, right?"

Lilly smirked.

"No, milk, with one sugar." Scotty's face fell, and he reached for the cup.

"Really? Oh, Lil, I'm sorry. I'll go make you another one."

"Relax, Scotty, you got it right. I was just joking." He shook his head.

"Boss wants to see us."

Lilly frowned, and took a sip of coffee.

"Already?"

"Apparently. Come on, Lil." She rolled her eyes.

"OK, OK."

* * *

Together, they walked the short distance into Stillman's office. Their boss looked up as they knocked on the door.

"Morning, Lil. Scotty." The two detectives smiled.

"Mornin', boss."

"Hey."

Lilly sat down in the chair next to Scotty, and they exchanged interested glances. Stillman slid a file down the table. Scotty stopped it, and flipped it open. Lilly folded her arms.

"January 19th, 2003. 10 year old Katy Redgrave was found dead in her home," Stillman said.

Lilly frowned slightly.

"Suspects?"

"Her mother. Mom's prints were found all over the murder weapon." Scotty glanced up.

"She got an alibi?" Stillman paused, casting an anxious glance in Lilly's direction.

"She claims she was passed out upstairs," he replied cautiously.

Lilly's frown deepened.

"Junkie?" she questioned. Stillman shook his head.

"No. Alcoholic."

Scotty watched Lilly throw up her emotional guard, a mask of indifference sliding into place. She cleared her throat, ignoring her partner's concerned look.

"Father?"

"None listed. No sign of a man living at the house." Lilly felt her heart sink. _There goes my good mood._

"Oh." Scotty cleared his throat.

"We can run some more checks, see if we can find him," he suggested quietly. She nodded.

"Where's the case at now?" Stillman noticed the slight change in his detective's manner, but chose to let it drop.

"Case went cold two months. Investigating officer decided that there wasn't enough evidence to convict the mother, so he let her go."

Lilly was silent for a moment. She looked up to find the two men watching her.

"What are we waiting for? Come on, Scotty."

"The mother's in with Vera." Lilly shrugged.

"We'll get some coffee," she said quietly, walking off to the break room.

* * *

"You alright, Lil?" Scotty asked, placing a hand on his partner's shoulder. She jumped at the sudden contact, before turning to face him with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, Scotty, I'm fine."

"Really? 'Cause you seem a bit tense. I was wondering…" He trailed off. Lilly stared at him.

"Wondering what, Valens?"

"If the case was, you know, getting to you?" Scotty mumbled, suddenly realising this was dangerous ground with Lilly.

"Hmm, ten year old beaten to death. Alcoholic mother, no father on the scene? No, Scotty, why would it be getting to me?" Lilly said quietly, her soft voice laced with anger.

"I'm sorry, Lil…" She looked up at him.

"Yeah, me too," she said quietly, pushing past him. _Way to go, Valens. Now she's pissed at you. And it's not even 9 o'clock._


	2. Looks Can Be Deceiving

A/N Here we go! Lilly's doin' a lil bit of Detecting. YAY!

Disclaimer: As normal, all I own are the characters that are mine.

* * *

_"I was wondering..." he trailed off. Lilly stared at him._

_"Wondering what, Valens?"_

_"If the case was, you know, getting to you?"_

* * *

Lilly sat at her desk, trying to lose herself in her paperwork. Her eyes flicked to the Katy Redgrave file that lay untouched on the end of her table. _This is Vera's case. I don't need to get involved._

Scotty followed her glances, and shook his head. _That folder ain't moved at all. Maybe this is bigger than I thought._

Vera came back from talking to Mrs Redgrave. Scotty glanced up.

"Hey, Vera. You get anythin'?" The older detective shrugged.

"Nothin' new. Claims that she was too out of it to know anythin'."

Lilly sighed, and stood up, slamming her pen down on her desk. She stormed towards the interview room. Scotty and Vera exchanged worried looks.

"You gonna go, or shall I?" Vera asked, looking after his colleague. Scotty shrugged, and walked off in the same direction as Lilly.

She paused outside the interview room, hearing familiar footsteps behind her. Turning, she was slightly relieved to see Scotty standing there. They stared at each other for a while, not saying anything. Scotty tilted his head questioningly, and with a grateful smile, Lilly nodded. They moved into the observation room.

* * *

For a moment, they just stood and watched the woman sitting anxiously on the other side of the glass. Scotty cast a sideways glance at his partner.

"She don't look like no alcoholic," he said quietly. Lilly drew her piercing blue eyes away from the window to meet his.

"Looks can be deceiving, Scotty. You should know that," she replied softly, moving towards the door.

"You want me to come in?" Scotty asked. Lilly turned to give him a small smile.

"No. I've got it."

He knew better than to question her, so he simply nodded. Lilly took a deep breath, and entered the other room. She shut the door behind her. The woman seated at the table watched the detective as she sat down in the opposite chair, folding her arms.

A silence stretched between them. Mrs Redgrave shifted uncomfortably under Lilly's intense gaze. Scotty knew how she felt- he'd often been subjected to that look. The woman swallowed.

"Aren't…aren't you going to ask me anything?" she asked uncertainly.

Lilly shrugged.

"Why? I heard you couldn't remember anything." The silence returned, and Lilly used the opportunity to examine the woman sitting opposite her. Scotty had been right. On first meeting, Mrs Redgrave didn't look like an alcoholic. _But looks can be deceiving,_ Lilly reminded herself.

The woman looked at Lilly nervously, intimidated by the silent detective.

"I didn't kill my daughter." Lilly sat back in the chair. Scotty saw the tense muscles in her back.

"So I've heard."

"You think I did?" The detective shrugged.

"I don't know yet."

Lilly reached for the folder, almost reluctantly. She flipped it open.

"You worked at the liqueur shop on the corner of 64th and Main."

"Yes."

"Must have been hard, an alcoholic working in a liqueur store," Lilly stated with a smile that held no warmth. Mrs Redgrave looked at her, confused at the sudden change of topic.

"I survived."

Lilly turned the chair around and sat down, resting her arms on the back of the chair.

"Katy didn't." Mrs Redgrave shook her head. The detective continued in a quiet voice.

"A little drink, now and then. No problem, right? But then it starts to be more than now and then. Every day. Every meal. Every hour in between."

"Stop," Mrs Redgrave said in barely audible voice.

* * *

From the mirrored observation room, Scotty looked up as Stillman shut the door. The older detective nodded his head in Lilly's direction.

"How's she doing?" Scotty shook his head.

"I can't tell."

"Keep an eye on her," Stillman said.

"How does she know all this stuff? She didn't even read the file," Scotty questioned in confusion. Stillman chuckled.

"She didn't read the folder, or you didn't **see** her read the file?"

* * *

The little grey button. Yep, that one. Go on. Just a little click...keep going...almost...


	3. White Lies And Barefaced Truths

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 and 2. And every chapter of everything else I've ever written in my entire life.

* * *

Vera, Jeffries and Miller sat lounging around their desks, carelessly flipping through files related to the 2003 Cold Case. Vera looked at his watch. Miller chuckled at the pained expression that flashed across his face.

"How long has she been in there? There ain't nothin' more Lil can get that I didn't," he sulked.

Jeffries laughed.

"You worried Lil's gonna show you up, Nick?" Vera scowled at his colleague. Scotty appeared beside them, closely followed by Lilly. She kept her eyes fixed on the file held in her hands, nearly tripping over the desk.

"Bobby Dillon," she murmured.

"Bobby Dillon?" Miller repeated questioningly.

"The AA group leader. Anyone talk to him?" Lilly asked softly, scanning the page. Vera and Jeffries exchanged confused glances.

"Uh, Lil, the group leader is called James Walker."

Her head shot up.

"What?" The three men looked at each other in surprise. _Huh? Lilly's confused? That's new, _Vera thought.

"The guy that runs the AA meetings is called James Walker. It's in the file."

* * *

She quickly read the offending paragraph, before heading back into the interrogation room. Scotty was right behind her, shutting the door. Lilly sat down in her previous seat. _Damn if I'm going to let this woman play me, _she thought angrily. She felt Scotty's eyes burning into his back, and could practically feel his concern.

"Mrs Redgrave, are you familiar with a man called James Walker?" Lilly asked.

"No," she said with a shake of her head.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm certain."

"Really? Because you've been meeting regularly for the last three years."

"What?"

"Alcoholics Anonymous. Mr Walker is your group leader."

Complete confusion was written across Mrs Redgrave's face. Lilly's eyes were cold, her temper beginning to wear.

"N-n-no. I just told you. My group leader is called Bobby. Bobby Dillon."

The blonde detective opened the folder, and slid across the table, pointing to a paragraph.

"Read that." Mrs Redgrave looked down at the paper.

"Character witnesses…Julia Redgrave. Mr James Walker, Alcoholics Anonymous group leader."

"You sure you don't know Mr Walker?"

Scotty saw desperation in Mrs Redgrave's eyes.

"Uh, Lil?" She glared at him.

"What?" she ground out.

"Can I, uh, talk to you?" His partner rolled her eyes, and flinging the door open, storming out into the office.

She turned furiously to face him.

"What the hell are you doing?" she exploded. Scotty almost cowered under her icy glare.

"Uh, Lil, I don't think she knew what you were talkin' about."

"People lie, Scotty! My God, are you really that…?" Stillman walked over to them, frowning.

"Rush! Stop shouting." Lilly shut her mouth abruptly.

Lilly turned away, running a hand through her hair. Scotty sighed. Stillman looked between them, shaking his head.

"Bobby Dillon has gone MIA. If you can work together," he said pointedly, " and get down to the 22nd street AA building and see what you can find out."

Barely controlling her temper, Lilly hurriedly grabbed her coat and scarf. Avoiding all eye contact, she practically ran towards the elevator, slipping through the doors before Scotty had a chance to even get his coat. _Yeah, she hates you_, he thought.

Stillman watched her disappear. Turning back to his male detective, the older man felt a small smile appear on his face.

"You might wanna take her a coffee and a muffin."

"Yeah?" Scotty said doubtfully. Stillman nodded reassuringly.

"I can't promise she won't throw them at you, though."

* * *

Before meeting Lilly in the car park, Scotty ran across to the Starbucks opposite the police building. Slightly out of breath, he waited impatiently until he reached the counter.

"Double mocha latte with extra chocolate sprinkles," he said hurriedly, "and a chocolate chip muffin."

The man behind the counter raised an amused eyebrow.

"Who'd you piss off?" Scotty narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Listen, dude, I work here 8 'til 5, 7 days a week. Double mocha latte with extra chocolate sprinkles? It's a chick's drink," the guy said with a smirk, passing Scotty the paper bag that held the muffin.

Scotty rolled his eyes.

"You always talk this much?" he asked irritably, watching as the worker fitted the lid onto the cardboard cup. He laughed.

"So who is she? Girlfriend?" Scotty handed a $5 bill over the counter.

"Somethin' like that," he replied, running back across the street.

* * *

A few minutes later, he entered the sheltered car park, and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the white blonde head waiting next to his car. _At least she didn't drive off._ Scotty approached in silence.

"I thought I told you not to creep up on me," Lilly said quietly. He smiled softly. With a sigh, his partner turned around to face him. Scotty held out the coffee and the bag.

"Peace offering?" he asked. Lilly raised a questioning eyebrow, and peered inside. _He got me coffee and a muffin? That's kinda sweet._

A soft smile spread across her face.

"You didn't have to." Scotty took a step back.

"Are you gonna throw it at me?" Lilly laughed, and tossed him the keys.

"Just get in the damn car, Valens." With a grin, he did as he was told.

* * *

They pulled up outside the 22nd street AA building. Lilly looked up at it in distaste. Scotty glanced at her.

"You alright, Lil?" She nodded.

"I'm fine."

Scotty headed up the steps, and pushing the door, he swore quietly when he found it was locked.

"It's locked," Lilly stated, coming up behind him. He nodded.

"Yeah. What are we gonna do? Wait here?"

Lilly's eyes settled on a young person sitting a few feet away.

"We ask her," she suggested.

"You sure, Lil?" His partner nodded.

"Excuse me?" Lilly called, flipping open her badge. The girl looked up from her sketchpad, her eyes widening. Scotty pocketed his ID, and as they approached the kid, he gave the girl a quick smile. Lilly took a step closer.

"What's your name?" The girl, who was around 14, raised her eyebrows, running a hand through her brown hair.

"What's yours?" she replied quickly. Lilly laughed softly.

"Lilly Rush. This is Detective Valens."

The girl studied them carefully for a moment, before sitting back on the steps, her arms folded.

"Miley. Miley Jameson." Lilly smiled gratefully.

"How old are you?" Scotty asked, "And don't even think about askin' me how old I am." Lilly rolled her eyes. Miley smirked.

"Is he always like that?" Lilly stifled a laugh, and nodded.

"Yes."

Turning her brown eyes back to Scotty, Miley shrugged.

"Almost 15." The male detective glanced down at the sketchpad.

"What're you drawin'?" She covered the page protectively, narrowing her eyes.

Lilly pulled a photo of Julia Redgrave out of her pocket, showing it to the girl.

"Miley, have you ever seen this woman?" She barely glanced at it, before nodding.

"Sure. That's Katy's Mom."

The two detectives exchanged victorious glances. Lilly slid the photo back into her pocket.

"You knew Katy?" Miley nodded again.

"That kid was alright."

* * *

The plot thickens...like my Mom's custard...


	4. One Step Forward

Disclaimer: Jeez, haven't you taken the hint? THEY'RE NOT MINE!

* * *

_The two detectives exchanged victorious glances. Lilly slid the photo back into her pocket._

_"You knew Katy?" Miley nodded again._

_"That kid was alright."_

* * *

Lilly sat down beside Miley, looking up at Scotty briefly.

"What was she like?" The teenager shrugged.

"Pretty normal, I guess. She liked dancing. Never stopped moving."

"Do you know James Walker?"

Miley's face hardened, her eyes turning cold. The change was not lost on either detective, and Lilly cleared her throat.

"We need your help." Miley arched an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mr Walker's skipped town. We don't know anythin' about him," Scotty explained.

"You live around here, right? You must hear things. Any idea where he's gone?" Lilly asked. Miley reluctantly unfolded her sketchpad, turning a couple of pages.

"I don't know where he's gone, but I can show you what he looks like," she said, handing the book to Lilly. The detective looked down, and her eyes widened.

"Did you draw this?" she asked in awe. Miley nodded proudly. Scotty glanced down over his partner's shoulder.

"Jesus! That's pretty damn good."

"Miley, can I take this?" The teen reached for the book, and tore the page out. She turned a couple of pages, and tore out another page.

"That's Katy." Lilly smiled softly, and stood up.

"Thanks," she said, reaching into her pocket for her card, "If you hear anything, please call me?"

Miley grinned.

"I get to play spy? Cool!" The two detectives smiled back, and returned to their car. Seeing the pleased smile that remained on his partner's face, Scotty chuckled.

"You like her," he observed. Lilly shrugged.

"You make me sound like I don't like anyone."

* * *

On returning to the precinct, Lilly quickly headed back into the interrogation room.

"How long do I have to stay?" The detective shrugged.

"You're not under arrest. If you want to leave, go ahead."

Mrs Redgrave glanced towards the door. Heaving a resigned sigh, she sank back in the uncomfortable wooden chair. Lilly smirked. From his place in the observation room, Scotty chuckled. He was familiar with Lilly's ability to switch personas- he often teased her about her 'mood swings'. _Looks like she's in Bad Cop mood_._ Not that I blame her. _

"OK, now we've sorted that, where's James Walker?"

"I've already told you. I don't know." Lilly fell silent, leaning against the wall. She stared at the woman, trying to spot a sign of weakness.

"What happened that night?"

"We've already been over this," Mrs Redgrave said in exasperation.

"You know what I think? I think you were so out of it, when Katy pissed you off, you killed her…" Lilly said loudly, finally losing her temper.

"No, I…"

"You took the candlestick, and you hit her so hard…"

"Stop!" Mrs Redgrave shouted, tears spilling over her eyelids.

Lilly lowered her voice.

"You beat your daughter to death, with a candlestick," she said, her voice edged with something similar to disgust.

"That's not what happened!" the woman protested. Lilly leant over the desk, her eyes burning.

"Then tell me what did happen," she said in dangerously low voice.

Mrs Redgrave stared at the table, tears sliding down her face.

"I never meant to drink that much…" Lilly's face softened slightly.

"You never do," she replied quietly. Julia Redgrave wiped a hand over her cheeks.

"Two bottles of vodka, on an empty stomach," she said, shaking her head.

Lilly sat down in the chair.

"What happened?"

"I was passed out on the bed. I remember…waking up. Going downstairs. Katy was just…lying there. The candlestick was there, and I…picked it up. There was so much blood," Mrs Redgrave continued in a choked voice.

"That's why your prints were on the candlestick," Lilly stated. The other woman nodded.

"Katy was holding…she was holding a chain in her hand. James wore that chain. I knew that it had to be him, but he told police that he'd given it to me as a gift." Lilly shook her head, standing up again.

"And because you were the alcoholic mother who was the only suspect, they didn't believe you."

"No."

* * *

While Lilly was interrogating Mrs Julia Redgrave, Scotty was re-reading the files. _This is pointless. There ain't nothin' else I can get from this goddamn piece of paper. _He slammed the page down in frustration, burying his head in his arms. _Hurry up, Lil. I'm goin' crazy here!_

Scotty looked up as an older man approached his desk.

"Can I help you?" The man glanced around.

"I'm looking for Lilly Rush." Scotty stood up, instantly on his guard.

"And you are?"

"Daniel Parker," the other man replied easily, not missing the edge to Scotty's voice.

The detective studied him carefully, and then nodded.

"Wait here." Daniel nodded, and watched as the younger man hurried away. Instead of finding Lilly, Scotty headed into Stillman's office.

"Uh, boss?" Stillman looked up.

"What is it, Valens?"

"There's some guy askin' for Lil."

"So why are you talking to me?" Scotty shrugged.

"Because I don't know who he is, an' Lil ain't in a very good mood, so…" Seeing his concern, Stillman stood up. Recognising the man waiting by his detective's desk, he felt anger boil deep down inside his stomach.

"Not today, Dan," he murmured under his breath.

"Boss, who is it?"

Instead of answering, Stillman beckoned for Scotty to follow him, and the pair made their way across to Daniel Parker.

"John!" the man said in surprise, "I might have known you'd be here!"

Stillman's face remained stony.

"You've got some nerve."

"That's no way to talk to an old friend, is it?"

"Get out of my department, Daniel." Parker's face hardened.

"I need to talk to Lilly."

"What can you have to say after 27 years, Dad?" came the soft voice from behind them.

* * *

GASP Oh no! To make me feel better, you should click the littel gray button to the left of your screen. Just once. Unless you want to leave more than one review. I don't mind, really. Thanks!


	5. Sweatpants And Surprises

_"Get out of my department, Daniel." Parker's face hardened._

_"I need to talk to Lilly."_

_"What can you have to say after 27 years, Dad?" came the soft voice from behind them._

* * *

Lilly's sarcastic comment finally made Scotty realise the situation. She placed the case file down on her desk, folding her arms across her chest. Without meaning to, Scotty took a step towards his partner. Her cold blue eyes were fixed on Parker.

"No need for introductions then," he muttered.

Lilly was relieved when she felt Scotty's warm breath on her neck, telling her that he was there to be supportive.

"Oh, I know exactly who you are," she replied evenly.

"You look like your mother." Lilly felt a stab of pain in her chest, and took a deep breath.

"Please leave. Don't come here again," she said quietly, allowing the full force of her anger to be heard in her voice.

Daniel looked appealingly at Stillman, but found no help in the form of his old friend.

"Lilly…" he began desperately.

"Detective Rush."

"What?" he asked in confusion. Her eyes narrowed.

"Unless I say otherwise, you call me Detective Rush."

Parker stared at her, and then glanced at the two men. Scotty and Stillman glared at him menacingly. With a defeated sigh, he shrugged.

"I'll leave."

"You will," Lilly agreed.

"Maybe I'll go and see your mother. Say hello."

"Try the cemetery. I'm sure you'll find it," she replied coolly. Her father's breath caught in his throat. Questioning whether to say anything else, he shook his head, and walked out, leaving a tense silence in his wake.

Lilly watched him leave. She cleared her throat.

"Isn't it time to leave?"

* * *

Only Scotty noticed the slight change in his partner's behaviour. He cast a surreptitious look around, and took her by the hand, leading her into the elevator. She said nothing, only watched the metal doors slide shut. They leant against opposite walls. Lilly closed her eyes, waiting for the lift to stop.

"Eat first, talk, cry, whatever, later?" Scotty said.

"I'm not hungry," Lilly replied, her voice barely above a whisper. Scotty moved to stand in front of his partner. When Lilly spoke that quietly, it meant she was freaking out. He placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Talk, cry, whatever first, eat later?" he suggested quietly as the elevator came to a bumpy stop.

Lilly nodded, and allowed herself to be led away from the building. They climbed into Scotty's car, and were shortly pulling up outside Lilly's house. She slid the key into the lock. Scotty lingered behind.

"You want me to come in?" he asked, half expecting to be turned away. Lilly stared at him as if he had just asked if the sky was blue.

"Of course I want you to come in," she replied slowly.

* * *

Lilly emerged from her bedroom wearing sweatpants and an oversized jumper. Scotty blinked. A faint smile appeared around his partner's lips.

"What?" she asked in amusement. He shrugged.

"You're...you're..."

"You know, Scotty, people do normally have more than one outfit."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry."

Lilly laughed. _Why is it that Scotty can make the worst day seem a little better?_ she thought.

"Are you hungry?" Scotty shook his head, and yawned.

"What happened to the crying?" he asked. Lilly narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't cry. You know that." He scoffed, but decided to let it drop.

"Are you still freakin' out?" She sat down on the sofa beside him. Her cats jumped up between them, nudging her leg with their noses.

"No. It's just..." Lilly stopped as she caught a better look at her partner's face, "You look like crap," she finished.

Scotty rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Lil. I haven't been sleepin' well." _Mainly because of you, but hey..._

* * *

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes. Lilly fiddled with the hem of her jumper, before standing up.

"I'm going to bed," she announced. Scotty blinked, and stood up.

"Oh. Sure. I'll see you tomorrow." His partner watched as he rubbed his eyes.

"You want to stay the night?" Lilly asked softly. _What? Did I just ask that? _

Scotty looked up. _Did she just...? No way!_

"Why?" She shrugged. _Because I don't want you to go, and because you can barely keep your eyes open, _she thought. Scotty nodded, deciding not to push her any further.

* * *

Lilly listened to him moving about uncomfortably. She sighed.

"Scotty!" she called. He poked his head around her door, wearing only a pair of department jogging bottoms. Lilly couldn't stop her eyes from travelling over his bare chest.

"Yeah?"

"We both know my sofa is uncomfortable, so why don't you come sleep in here?" Scotty thought about it for a minute, trying to determine whether she was serious or not. She sighed impatiently.

Eventually, he decided that she wouldn't have asked if the question was a joke. Shaking his head, Scotty shut the door and crept across to the bed. He slid in next to his partner, keeping as close to the edge as he could. Lilly made a noise of exasperation.

"Why are you all the way over there?"

"I guess, uh, I don't, uh…"

"Scotty, we're both adults. I think I can keep my hands to myself. You're not that cute," Lilly deadpanned. Scotty smirked.

"Yeah, but you know, you do look kinda hot in that t-shirt, Lil, so who knows," he replied teasingly, knowing exactly how to get under her skin. His partner's breath caught in her throat, and she was silent for a while, contemplating what he had just said.

"Try anything and you're a dead man, Scotty Valens," she said seriously. He chuckled.

"Wouldn't dare, Lil."

* * *

It's slightly OOC. Hell, it's a whole load of OOC. But who cares, right? Just gimme a review. You know you want to.


	6. Federal Offence

A/N Sorry it's taken me so long to upload the next chapter. To make it up to you, I'll upload a whole load of new chapters for you. OK?

Disclaimer: Yawn. Not mine.

"Scotty!"

_"Yeah?"_

_"We both know my sofa is uncomfortable, so why don't you come and sleep in here?"_

* * *

Lilly glanced up. Scotty smirked, keeping his eyes fixed on the page. 

"You lookin' at me, Lil?" She blushed.

"No," she replied defensively. _Maybe. Yes._

As his partner lowered her head back down, Scotty found it hard to concentrate. _I slept with Lilly. Lilly Rush slept with me. We slept together. _The sensible part of his brain began to kick in. _But that's all it was. Just…sleeping. But damn, if that weren't the best sleep I've had for a while._

Lilly felt his eyes burning a hole in her head, but couldn't bring herself to look up.

"You looking at me, Valens?" she said, echoing his previous question. Scotty grinned cockily.

"You bet, Rush."

* * *

"How long have we been at this?" Scotty moaned. Lilly hit his arm. 

"Stop whining."

"Isn't it your turn to get coffee, Valens?" Jeffries pointed out. Miller shook her head.

"No, it's Vera's turn." The burly detective sighed heavily.

"Sure, pin it on the unsuspecting innocent." Lilly scoffed.

"You? Innocent?" she teased.

"So, what do you say, Vera? Buy a lady a drink?" Kat said, nudging Vera with her elbow. He scowled, glaring around the break room at his colleagues.

"Ain't no ladies in here," he grumbled. Unfortunately for Vera, he was sandwiched between Detectives Rush and Miller, and the comment earned him two sharp slaps from the women on either side.

Scotty chuckled. Vera glared at him.

"Now, I know you ain't laughin', Valens?" Biting his lip, Scotty shook his head. Lilly caught his eye, and laughed at the amusement she saw.

She stood up.

"I'm going to get proper coffee. Any of you want anything?"

"Coffee."

"Coffee."

"Hot chocolate."

"Coffee, Lil."

The blonde detective rolled her eyes.

"Kat, a little help?" Miller stood up, and together, they left break room to get their coats. As soon as they were out of sight, Vera breathed a sigh of relief.

"Peace at last." Lilly's voice reached their ears.

"I heard that!"

* * *

It took the two female detectives longer than they had expected to get five hot drinks. 

"Stupid goddamn, good for nothin'…" Kat grumbled as they walked back into the department. With raised eyebrows, Lilly passed her the hot chocolate. Miller sighed, and collapsed into her chair.

Making her way to her desk, Lilly carefully handed Jeffries his own coffee.

"Black, no sugar," she said, wrinkling her nose in distaste. He laughed.

"It's really not that bad, Lil."

"Good to know," she replied. She looked around, "Where's Vera?" Jeffries pointed to where the large detective was standing.

Lilly tapped Vera on the shoulder, handing him his coffee.

"Who's Scotty talking to?" she asked, glancing over to her partner and his guest. Vera shrugged, gratefully taking a sip of coffee.

"Don't know. Valens said he was looking for you, though." Lilly frowned.

"The last man that came looking for me was my father. Maybe he'll be my brother," she said. Vera laughed, and nudged her towards her partner.

Scotty grinned as she approached. Looking curiously at the unfamiliar man, Lilly passed her partner the coffee.

"Agent Smith, this is my partner, Detective Lilly Rush." The agent's eyes widened as he looked at Lilly. He stuck out a hand.

"Agent Ben Smith. FBI."Lilly shook his hand, and frowned.

"FBI? Slightly out of your jurisdiction, aren't you?"

The man shrugged. Scotty scowled as he saw the agent quickly glancing over Lilly's body. _Not on my partner you don't._ Thankfully, before Scotty could get hot under the collar, Stillman called them into his office.

"Boss, this is Agent Ben Smith, FBI." Stillman nodded. They sat at the table, Scotty and Lilly on one side, Agent Smith on the other, and Stillman at the head.

"I understand you've been investigating James Walker," he said. Smith nodded.

"Yes, sir. He's wanted in three different states on charges of robbery, identity theft…"

As the newcomer went on about their suspect, his eyes occasionally flicking to Lilly, almost as if he was trying to impress her. Scotty chuckled. He leant forward to whisper in Lilly's ear.

"G-man's checkin' you out." She glared at him.

"I'm aware of that," she said through gritted teeth. Scotty leant even closer.

"At least when I do it, it's discreet," he whispered.

That made Lilly laugh softly, and she turned her head away. Stillman caught Scotty's eye and smirked, sending both detectives into barely contained sniggers.

"Is that everything, Agent Smith?" He nodded.

"Yes, sir. The FBI is willing to allow your investigation to proceed." Lilly raised her eyebrows. _That's good of them. It's not as if Katy's killer needs to be caught._

Stillman stood up.

"Rush, Valens, could you show Agent Smith out?" The three younger people took the short elevator ride down to the lobby. Scotty glanced at his partner, and tried not to laugh. Typing a quick text message on his phone, he sent it to Lilly.

Her cell phone vibrated, and she flipped it open. Seeing the message envelope, she looked at Scotty in confusion. He shook his head. She looked down at the text, and felt a smile spreading over her face.

_$20 says he asks you out before he leaves._

Lilly quickly typed a message back, watching as Scotty grinned.

_$20 says I turn him down. _

"Detective Rush, can I have a word?" Agent Smith said. Lilly exchanged amused glances with Scotty. He smirked, and headed off to talk to Jeffries. Lilly turned back to Ben. He cleared his throat.

"I was wondering if you'd like to get a drink with me." Lilly cursed mentally. _Damn it, _she thought_, that's $20 I owe Scotty. _She smiled at the agent.

"I'm really sorry," she said, "I already have plans. Maybe another time?"

Ben smiled wryly.

"Sure. I'd like that. Maybe next time I'm in Philadelphia."

"OK."

"So I guess I'll see you around?" Lilly nodded.

"Bye, Agent Smith," she called, giving him a slight smile.

As soon as he had walked into the Philadelphia sunshine, Scotty appeared at her side, palm held out. Lilly glared at him.

"$20."

"No way!" He laughed.

"I knew he'd ask you out. Anyway, what **are** you doin' tonight, Miss 'I already have plans'?" Lilly turned to him with a smile.

"Hey, Scotty, I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight?"

* * *

1...2...3...AAAWW! To make my happiness complete, just add a review. You know you want to. 


	7. Sway With Me

A/N I like this chapter. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Disclaimer: What do you think? You think a student could own Cold Case? Please. Get real.

* * *

_"What are you doin' tonight, Miss 'I already have plans'?" Lilly turned to him with a smile._

_"Hey, Scotty, I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight?"_

* * *

Scotty shut the door. As soon as the latch clicked, Lilly breathed a sigh of relief. She rested her head on the cool counter. 

"Don't you just hate the Feds? They come in wearing their fancy suits, and they take over investigations," she moaned quietly. Scotty took off his jacket and shoes, and padded across to Lilly.

Bringing his head down to her eye level, he grinned. Knowing that her partner was laughing at her, Lilly narrowed her eyes, reaching up a hand to yank his ear. Scotty yelped at the sudden pain.

"Jesus, Lil!" She smirked, and straightened up to remove her coat.

"I feel like going out."

Scotty tenderly rubbed his ear.

"That really hurt, Lil."

"No, it didn't." He sighed.

"So where do you wanna go?"

Lilly shrugged.

"I don't know." Scotty was silent for a while, thinking carefully.

"You wanna get a drink?" he suggested. Lilly looked up in surprise.

"With you?" she asked. Scotty rolled his eyes.

"I was thinkin' maybe the Easter Bunny too."

Lilly smiled shyly.

"Let me get changed," she said quietly.

* * *

Scotty sighed as one of Lilly's cats jumped up into his lap. 

"Lil!" he called helplessly. She appeared in the doorway, and tried not to laugh at the cornered look on her partner's face.

"That's Olivia. She won't hurt you," she said, disappearing back into the bedroom.

Scotty gingerly readjusted his position, watching as the cat stretched out in his lap. Olivia flexed her claws, digging them into her cushion's leg.

"Lilly!" he yelped.

Pulling on her jacket, she made her way into the living room. At Scotty's pleading look, she rolled her eyes, and scooped the cat up into her arms. Lilly held Olivia up to her face.

"Don't take him seriously, Liv. He's a big softy, really," she said pointedly.

Her partner stood up, grinning.

"You ready, Detective?" She nodded. _Ready as I'll ever be. _

Scotty glanced at his partner sitting beside him at the bar. He noticed the longing looks she cast towards the dancers. _I hate dancin'. But if Lil wants to, then…_

"You wanna dance, Lil?" She raised an amused eyebrow, and nodded.

"Sure." Scotty grinned, and offered his hand. Lilly took it, and with a smile, followed him to the dance floor. The song changed to something more upbeat.

At first, before the alcohol kicked in, they danced with a wide distance between them. When Scotty twirled Lilly, he saw the challenging spark in her eyes, and raised the game. Acknowledging the acceptance of her challenge with a flirty smile, Lilly moved closer. Scotty was surprised to see that as well as matching his moves, Lilly threw in a few of her own.

Throwing her arms around Scotty's neck, Lilly stretched up to whisper in his ear.

"That the best you got, Valens?" she asked teasingly. He smirked, and spun her out. Twirling her back in, Scotty turned his partner so that his chest was pressed against her back. He ran his hands up her sides, deciding to take a long overdue risk. Lilly shivered under his touch, and pressed herself further into him, swaying to the quick beat.

Scotty reached for her hands, linking them with his in front of Lilly's stomach.

"You're not bad at this, Rush," he whispered in her ear. He could see his partner's smirk, even though she was facing away from him.

Far too soon, the song ended. Lilly turned around, her cheeks flushed.

"I can't remember the last time I had that much fun," she said breathlessly. Scotty grinned.

"Lil, we better go. It's almost 10pm, and we have to work tomorrow." His partner gently pushed his arm.

"Did I wear you out, Valens?" she teased.

Scotty rolled his eyes, and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, guided her towards the exit.

"Come on, Rush. Let's get outta here."

* * *

The next morning, Scotty and Lilly were stuck doing paperwork. Outside, the city seemed to have ground to a halt, covered in a thick blanket of snow. The two detectives glanced up at the same time, and sharing a secret smile, tried to finish their work. 

Lilly's phone vibrated in her pocket.

"Miley?" she answered quickly.

"Lilly? I need to talk to you." The worry on his partner's face caught Scotty's attention.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"The precinct lobby."

The blonde detective stood up.

"I'm on my way."

"Is Detective Valens with you?" Miley asked anxiously. Lilly beckoned to Scotty, and held the phone up to his ear.

"Miley?" he said, "You alright?"

The girl breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can you come down?" Scotty nodded.

"We'll be there."

* * *

Miley ran forward as the two detectives emerged from the elevator. Lilly blinked as the girl threw herself into her arms. Miley hugged Lilly tightly. Over the top of her head, Lilly and Scotty exchanged confused glances. 

The female detective held the girl at arms length. Her pale blue eyes settled on the bruise forming on Miley's cheek. Lilly squeezed her shoulders.

"Miley, what happened?" she asked in concern.

Scotty took a step forward, suddenly protective of his partner and the young girl. Miley breathed out slowly.

"Walker's back in town," she said shakily, "He caught me looking around the 21st street building, and threw me out. He went completely psycho, screaming about some chain. I was so scared, Lilly," she explained hurriedly, her voice wavering.

Lilly smoothed Miley's hair back, pulling her into a reassuring hug. Scotty placed a hand on the teenager's back.

"We'll get him, Miley. I promise," Lilly murmured. _If it's the last thing I do. _

All this tension is giving me a headache...I heard reviews are good pain relievers...


	8. Snow Drift

Disclaimer: No-one except the characters I own belong to me.

* * *

_"Miley, what happened?"_

_"Walker's back in town. I was so scared, Lilly." Lilly smoothed Miley's hair back, pulling her into a reassuring hug._

_"We'll get him, Miley. I promise," Lilly murmured._

* * *

Stillman appeared beside Lilly's desk. 

"Anonymous tip off says that James Walker owns a boat house by the lake in the park. You wanna check it out?"

Scotty stood up, pulling on his coat. Lilly did likewise, wrapping her scarf around her neck and throwing her partner the car keys.

"We're gone, boss," Scotty said, heading for the exit.

* * *

As Scotty pulled up outside the park gates, his partner sighed. 

"I hope Miley's OK. Her Mom didn't exactly seem…" Scotty placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You can't fix everything, Lil," he reprimanded gently. She didn't reply. _He's right, _she thought, _but I can try._

Scotty's cell phone rang and he answered it.

"What's up, Vera?"

"Call that sent you down to the park? Traced back to a kid called Donny Michaels. Heard about the case on TV. He admits to fakin' the call for some kicks." Scotty sighed.

"Thanks, Vera."

Lilly raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Problems on the Home Front?"

"That call was a hoax. Some kid playin' pranks." Lilly was silent for a moment, thinking.

"We don't have to get back any time soon. We could…go for a walk…" she suggested quietly.

Scotty blinked. _Lilly wants to go for a walk with me?_

"Sure," he replied, pulling the key out of the ignition.

* * *

Lilly shut the car door, looking around. 

"It's a big park," she stated. Scotty set off towards the frozen lake, grinning.

"You tired out, Lil? Too much dancin' for you?" he teased. Lilly pulled a face.

"No."

"You do look kinda tired."

"You can't dance anyway," she retorted. Scotty nudged Lilly with his elbow. She smirked, and turned away. Frowning, Scotty grabbed a handful of snow, made it into a ball, and threw it at his partner. It hit the back of her coat with a soft thump. Lilly stopped, feeling the cold reach her skin.

"For your own sake, I really hope you didn't just throw a snowball at me," she said menacingly. Scotty grinned, and formed another ball. As he bent down, Lilly retaliated, landing a lump of snow on his head. He looked up to see his partner staring at him challengingly.

"You're going down, Rush," he called. She smirked again.

"Unlikely, Valens." Scotty threw his snowball. Lilly ducked, and ran up the hill. Laughing, Scotty followed, racing after her. Two snowballs in quick succession thudded into his chest.

Scotty hid behind a tree, filling his hands with snow. Seeing Lilly break cover, he chased after her, throwing the snow at her back. He missed.

"You snowball worse than you dance!" she teased, pausing for a moment. Scotty stopped a few feet away.

"Oh yeah?"

"You know I'm going to win."

"I don't think so," he muttered, lunging forward. He grabbed Lilly's leg, pulling her down into the snow. She gasped as the cold mush slid down her back.

"Scotty!" she shrieked, hitting his chest. He pinned her to the ground, chuckling.

"I think I won," he stated cheekily. Lilly scowled, and gave a sigh of frustration.

"If I admit that you won our little snowball fight, will you get off me?" He nodded. Lilly glared at him.

"Fine. You won," she muttered darkly. Scotty smirked.

"Now say it and mean it," he replied, but true to his word, he stood up. The male detective extended a hand to his partner. Lilly slipped her hand into his, allowing herself to be pulled up.

"You got me all wet," she grumbled, scowling. Scotty kept hold of her hand.

"Stop pouting, Lil."

* * *

Lilly shook the snow out of her hair, and shut the front door, Scotty held the change of clothes in his arms, drying his feet on the mat. 

"I'm going in the shower, before I catch pneumonia," she said darkly, pulling her coat off. Scotty felt his mouth run dry at the sight of his partner's wet shirt clinging to her slender curves. He quickly turned away, a familiar feeling growing in the bottom of his stomach.

Hearing his breath catch in his throat, Lilly turned, just in time to watch her partner glance over her body, before spinning around to face the wall. Her heart leapt in her chest, and she smiled to herself. _Was Scotty checking me out?_ Lilly noticed that her shirt was soaked through, and her bra was visible through the thin material.

Casting a sneaky glance at her partner, she smirked happily.

"Are you alright, Scotty? You look a bit…flushed," she said, talking to his back. Scotty made a strangled noise, and swallowed.

"No, no, I'm f-f-fine," he stuttered.

"Are you just going to stand there dripping all over my floor?"

He turned around and blinked.

"No." Lilly laughed at the cornered look on his face. With a devious glint in her eye, she peeled off her wet shirt, shaking her hair from her eyes. Scotty paled.

"Bathroom's that way," Lilly teased. Her partner ran past her, shutting the bathroom with a sharp click. The blonde detective laughed softly. _Lilly 1, Scotty 0. _

* * *


	9. Testing The Waters

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm gonna try and get up to 100 reviews, so, uh...take the hint!

Disclaimer: They belong to the rich and famous. Of which I am not one.

* * *

_Scotty felt his mouth run dry at the sight of his partner's wet shirt clinging to her slender curves. Lilly turned, just in time to watch her partner glance over her body._

_"Are you alright, Scotty? You look a bit...flushed."_

* * *

When Lilly woke up the next morning, her head pounded menacingly. She struggled through the shower, her eyes refusing to open properly. _I feel like crap,_ she thought.

Her day didn't improve. The Katy Redgrave case was picking at the edge of her mind. Late that afternoon, as she stared at the file, it seemed to be taunting her, throwing its Cold Case status in the detective's face.

Lilly was reminded of Scotty's words from the park.

"_You can't fix everything."_

Scotty looked up.

"You alright, Lil?" he asked, seeing the absent look on his partner's face. Lilly continued to stare at the folder on the end of her desk, not hearing him speak.

"Lil?"

Scotty sighed, still getting no reply. Lilly blinked, her headache reaching its peak.

"What's the matter with you, Rush?" She turned to glare at him, suddenly sick of his concern.

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with YOU, Scotty?" she snapped angrily.

Scotty stood up quickly, sending his cup of coffee flying across the desk.

"Dammit, Lilly, I just want the old Lilly back. The Lilly I fell…" Scotty stopped himself just in time. He took a deep breath before continuing, "the Lilly I know and like."

The hard lines that were etched across her face softened for a moment. Lilly grabbed her coat from the back of her chair.

"See you tomorrow, Valens." Scotty paused, wondering whether to say anything else. Finally, he said, "Bye, Rush."

* * *

Lilly stared at the phone as Scotty's voice called out from the speaker.

"Uh, Lil? It's me, uh, Scotty. I just wanted…" His voice trailed off, and he sighed, "Look, Lilly, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have got mad. I'm worried about you, Lil. I guess you're probably in the shower. Or maybe you're just not picking up the phone. Either way, please just…just call me, OK? I'll be at home. So, uh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye," he said, hanging up.

Lilly winced as the phone disconnected with a sharp click. She sighed heavily. _I shouldn't have shouted at Scotty. He's my best friend, and he was only looking out for me. Maybe I should just call him back._

Before she could dial the number, Lilly's phone rang again. With a smile, she picked it up.

"How many times are you going to call me?" she asked.

"How'd you know it was me?" Scotty asked in confusion.

"Same number calling four times in an hour? Either a stalker, or you."

"Oh."

"So was there something you wanted?"

"I, uh, just wanted to, uh, check you were OK. And to, uh, apologize," Scotty said awkwardly. Lilly laughed softly.

"Yeah, I got your message.

"Oh."

"Scotty, it's fine."

"No, Lil, it's not! I was…I was…well, I was a lot of things."

Lilly glanced at the clock.

"Look, I better go. I have to feed the cats." Scotty chuckled.

"OK."

"Bye, Scotty."

She was about to hang up, when Scotty spoke again.

"Lil?"

"Yes, Scotty?"

"Are we OK?" She smiled at the pleading tone of his voice.

"You might wanna bring me coffee. Just to be on the safe side."

He laughed.

"'Night, Rush."

"Bye, Valens."

* * *

Twenty minutes after speaking to her partner on the phone, Lilly's headache was almost unbearable. _I thought painkillers were meant to kill pain, not make it worse? _She jumped as someone knocked on the door. The sharp noise made tears appear in her eyes, and sent shockwaves rocketing through her head.

"Lilly? You in there? I got you some food. I mean, you haven't eaten all day, so I was just…" He stopped as she opened the door, her crystal blue eyes shining with unshed tears. Scotty's mouth floundered, unable to form a coherent word.

"It's my head," she said softly, closing her eyes.

"You should lie down," Scotty replied.

Lilly shook her head gently. He held the food out for her.

"You didn't have to," she mumbled, taking the bag and leaning against the doorframe. He nodded.

"Yeah, I did."

At the soft tone of his voice, Lilly couldn't stop the lone tear that crept down her cheek._ Why am I crying? _she thought. Scotty wiped it away.

"You want me to go?" he asked gently, understanding Lilly's need for time alone. She nodded.

"But not because I don't…" she began. Scotty grinned, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, Lil. See you tomorrow?"

"OK," Lilly said with a sad smile.

* * *

Later, when Lilly lay curled up beside her cats, she regretted sending Scotty away. _Take-away sure isn't meant to be eaten alone,_ she thought, staring at the unopened boxes on the side. Making a decision, the detective picked up the phone, dialled a number, and waited.

"Hello?" Scotty said. Lilly cleared her throat.

"Hey."

"Lilly? What's up? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. Listen, I know it's late, but do you want to come over? There's a, uh, football game on, and I was wondering if, uh, you might wanna, you know…" she said, her voice trailing off towards the end. Scotty laughed softly.

"I'll be there in ten minutes, OK?" Lilly murmured something incomprehensible, and put the phone down.

In less than ten minutes, Scotty knocked on the door. Lilly opened it in surprise.

"Were you parked outside?" Scotty smirked, and as Lilly allowed him in, he chuckled.

"What?" she demanded, "You better not be laughing at me, Valens."

"Nah, I just didn't have you down for the kinda girl who calls up for company." Lilly blushed.

"It's been a long day. I thought your apartment might be a bit cold and damp," Lilly retorted. Scotty grinned, and felt his heart skip a beat as his partner allowed a tiny smile appeared on her face.

"You're head's better," he stated. Lilly nodded.

"Much."

"So, you plannin' to watch the game? I didn't think you liked football." If possible, Lilly blushed even deeper.

"I don't." Scotty stared at her in confusion. Before he could say anything, Lilly dashed off into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry? There's the take-away, if you want it."

"The take-away that I brought?" he teased.

"There might be some pizza in the fridge," Lilly replied, ignoring his last comment. Scotty made his way to stand behind her in the doorway.

"An' here's me thinkin' Detective Rush was a complete health freak," he teased. She shot him a playful glare, before reaching up to grab a couple of plates.

"Shut up, Valens. I don't have to feed you." Scotty grinned, moving further into her kitchen.

"But you will," he replied cheekily. Lilly rolled her eyes, fighting the grin that threatened to spread from her lips. Only Scotty could make her smile this much.

"Don't push it." He raised his hands in mock innocence.

"Hey, don't forget you called me, not the other way round," he teased.

"Did you know you're a pain in the ass?"

"Yep." They were silent for a few minutes. Scotty cleared his throat.

"You know, I think I might quite like you, Lilly Rush," he said softly. Lilly turned around, this time failing to stop a smile creeping onto her face.

"I think I might quite like you too," she replied, before slipping past him.

* * *

HOORAY! Please may I havea review? Pretty please? Don't make me beg. 


	10. Just Maybe

Disclaimer: Cold Case belongs to the people that own it.

* * *

_"You know, I think I might quite like you, Lilly Rush," Scotty said softly. Lilly turned around, this time failing to stop a smile creeping onto her face._

_"I think I might quite like you too," she replied, before slipping past him._

* * *

"Lil, we've spent the whole day lookin' through these. We can't get anything from them. Walker's skipped town again, the Redgrave woman don't know anythin'. What else are we meant to do?" Scotty grumbled. Lilly rested her head on her arms, feeling completely clueless.

"I don't know, Scotty," she said wearily.

Outside, the city was dark, a soft layer of snow beginning to fall. The department was empty except for the two detectives. Their eyes strained to focus on the files. Lilly stood up, walking over to look out of the window. She wrapped her arms around herself. Scotty sighed heavily, running a hand over his face.

"We've been at this for over seven hours. Until we get Walker sittin' in this station, we can't do anythin'."

"Maybe we're wrong. Maybe he didn't do it. Maybe Katy was killed in a robbery gone bad."

"You don't actually believe that, do you? You can't seriously think that there's good in everyone?" Scotty said disbelievingly. Lilly shrugged sadly, turning away.

"Everyone has to believe in something, Scotty." Scotty moved closer his partner. Lilly angrily wiped her eyes.

"You want a hug?" Scotty asked tentatively. She turned to look at him. He stuck out his bottom lip, widening his eyes like a child. Lilly gave a tearful giggle, and turned around completely. Laughing softly, Scotty wrapped his arms around her. Lilly sighed.

"Wanna go grab something to eat?" he asked.

"I think I'll just head home."

"Aww, come on, Lil! Don't make me pull that face again."

"Fine. But don't expect me to be good company," she replied, walking away to get her coat.

"Lilly Rush? Good company? Never!" Scotty teased. An empty bottle bounced off his head.

"Shut up, Scotty."

* * *

A few minutes later, Scotty guided his partner into the tiny diner. The woman behind the counter grinned.

"My, my, Scotty Valens! Long time, no see!"

"I was here on Thursday!"

"That was two days ago!" Scotty laughed, and led Lilly to the barstools. She was silent, staring around at the pictures on the walls.

The woman's gaze came to rest on Lilly.

"Why, Detective, looks like you've finally found yourself a nice girl," she teased. Scotty rolled his eyes.

"Lil, this is Diana Porter. Di, meet my partner, Lilly Rush."

"Hi," Lilly said with a shy smile.

"Ah, so this is the famous Lilly. Heard a lot about you."

Lilly raised her eyebrows in amusement, turning to face her partner. Scotty blushed, and buried his head in the menu. Lilly smiled. Di chuckled at his discomfort, and uncapped her pen.

"What can I get you?"

"Black coffee, please," Lilly said quietly.

"Scotty, you want the usual?" He glanced at his partner knowingly.

"Better make that with extra fries." Lilly gasped in outrage, and punched his arm.

Scotty smirked, and slid off the stool.

"Would you ladies excuse me for a moment?" he said, laughing at Lilly's indignant look.

"Don't hurry back," she called after him. _I don't steal his fries_, she thought defensively. Di watched the two detectives knowingly. _Oh, they've got something all right. They might even have THE thing._

"So how long have you known Scotty?" Lilly asked. Di chuckled.

"Ever since he moved to Philadelphia. That boy is like a fifth son to me."

"I think he really loves you," Lilly observed. Di raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" she asked.

Lilly blushed.

"It's not like that."

"No?" Lilly sighed.

"It's…complicated," she explained. Di rested her elbows on the counter.

"Why?"

"Scotty dated my sister," Lilly said hopelessly.

"I know," Di replied. Lilly looked up in alarm.

"You do?" The woman nodded.

"Scotty realised that he'd probably made the biggest mistake of his life, and he came to me for advice."

"What did you say?" the detective asked curiously. Di smiled kindly.

"I told him that if his Lilly Rush was as great as he said she was, all he had to do was wait."

Lilly blushed, feeling her cheeks turn pink. _Curse fair skin._

"I forgave him months ago," she replied. Di nodded.

"Does he know that?" Lilly looked up.

"I think so."

Di smirked.

"I guess this is where I'm meant to say 'You're the first girl he's ever brought home', right?" Lilly shrugged.

"I don't know. I've never…" She broke off, seeing Scotty coming back.

Di followed her gaze, and placed a hand on Lilly's arm.

"Lilly?"

"Yes?"

"You're the first girl he's ever brought home," Di winked.

* * *

Scotty quickly ran around to open the passenger side door. Lilly stepped out, avoiding the icy patch on the ground. Holding onto her partner's arm, the detective made her way up the steps. She turned to face him. Scotty looked up, waiting patiently. Lilly cleared her throat, lowering her eyes to the floor.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," she said.

"Yeah," Scotty replied, turning to leave.

"Scotty?"

"Yeah, Lil?"

"Thanks for forcing me to go with you. And thanks for introducing me to Di. And thanks for letting me steal your fries," she said quietly, smiling slightly. Scotty grinned.

"No problem."

Lilly blushed, and leant forward. She kissed his cheek, her lips touching the corner of his mouth. Scotty, not knowing quite what to say, gave her a surprised smile. Lilly pulled away. _Oh my God, did I just kiss Scotty?_ Her eyes widened, giving her the look of a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"Goodnight, Lil." Lilly nodded wordlessly, before bolting into her house.

In his car, Scotty chuckled. Now he knew what he wanted for Christmas. Just the other side of the front door, Lilly leant against the cool wood. A smile spread across her face, and she placed a thoughtful finger to her lips. _Maybe, _she thought_, just maybe. _

* * *

I think Lilly should get Scotty as a Christmas present. Complete with big red bow. Please may I have a review? Please? 

* * *


	11. Like This

A/N Have a little bit of drama to liven things up. Don't worry: there's still plenty of fluff!

Disclaimer: Do I look like the kind of person to own Lilly and Scotty?

* * *

_Lilly leant forward. She kissed his cheek, her lips touching the corner of his mouth. Lilly pulled away . Her eyes widened, giving her the look of a deer caught in the headlights of a car._

* * *

The Cold Case squad sat in the break room. Jeffries leant against the counter. Vera and Miller sat in the chairs. All three had boxes of take-away resting in their laps, forks held in their hands. Detective Rush sat on the sofa, her legs tucked up underneath her. Lilly's eyes were closed, her head resting on her arms.

"So what're you doin' tonight, Lil?" Vera asked. Lilly opened an eye.

"What was that? I couldn't tell because of the food going round in your mouth." Vera rolled his eyes, and dove back into his food. After a few minutes, Lilly felt something tickling her nose. Keeping her eyes shut, she frowned.

"Don't make me shoot you," she murmured.

"Seriously?" Lilly opened her eyes, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"You wanna test me, Valens?" He smirked.

"Nah." Lilly sat up, making room for her partner to sit down. Vera and Jeffries exchanged amused looks. If either of them had tickled Lilly's nose, she wouldn't have hesitated to hurt them.

Scotty sat down on the sofa, his knee touching his partner's. Lilly blushed at the contact, but didn't move her leg.

"There any food left, or Vera ate it all?" Jeffries chuckled, and passed Scotty a box of noodles. He peered inside, and grinned.

"Thanks, you guys." Lilly paled at the smell, suddenly nauseous.

Kat frowned in concern.

"Hey, Rush, you alright? You look kinda green," she asked. Lilly shook her head, placed a hand over her mouth, and bolted to the bathroom. Vera stood up, watching anxiously as the bathroom door flew open. Scotty dropped the food, chasing after his partner.

He hesitated outside the bathroom, glancing at the symbol on the door. He took a deep breath. _Oh well. Here goes nothin'._

* * *

Scotty pushed open the door.

"Is there anyone in here except Detective Rush?" he called cautiously, fully aware that he was about to enter the lady's bathroom. Getting no reply, he stepped inside.

Scotty checked in every cubicle, until finally, he found his partner slumped against the wall.

"Scotty?" she called faintly. He crouched down beside her.

"Lil, we gotta get you to a doctor," he said. She shook her head, wincing at the sudden movement.

"No doctor. Just…get me home." He nodded, knowing this was not the time to argue with her. Lilly gave him a weak smile, and passed out.

Bending down, Scotty carefully picked his partner up off the floor, sliding one arm under her back, and the other under her knees. He kicked open the door, almost running into Jeffries and Vera as he hurried out of the bathroom.

"Lil!" Vera exclaimed. Seeing the remaining colour drain from Lilly's face, Jeffries gave her a once over, and gestured for Scotty to hand her over.

"Go and get your car. I've got her."

Scotty hesitated, before nodding, and carefully placing Lilly into Jeffries' arms. He sprinted out of the department, grabbing his coat as he ran past. Jeffries readjusted the unconscious Lilly, marvelling at how light she was.

"We gotta get some meat on this girl. My dog weighs more than she does!" he muttered, walking after Scotty.

* * *

Lilly opened her eyes slowly. She lay still, and carefully took in her surroundings. Her bed, her house. She breathed a sigh of relief. Ignoring a wave of nausea, Lilly stood up, straightening her shirt. Running a hand through her hair, she made her way into the living room. She stopped suddenly. Scotty Valens lay on her sofa, asleep. Her cats were curled up in his lap.

Walking softly, Lilly headed into the kitchen. Pouring herself a glass of water, she leant against the cool fridge, breathing out heavily.

"Lilly!" Scotty gasped, sitting up suddenly. Lilly froze. The cats jumped off his lap, racing off into the darkness. He released a shaky sigh, and wiped the cold sweat from his forehead.

"Jesus, Valens, get a grip," he muttered.

"You scared my cats," said a voice from the shadows. Scotty jumped violently, and after realising it was only Lilly, he sighed again.

"How long have you been there?" he asked, running a hand over his face. Lilly moved to sit next to him on the sofa.

"Long enough."

A few moments of silence passed, before Lilly spoke again.

"So, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Scotty muttered.

"Was it a nightmare? Please, Scotty, talk to me," Lilly pleaded, placing a hand on his knee. Scotty looked up, and found himself gazing into his partners pale blue eyes. He gave a resigned sigh.

"You're right. They are nightmares." Sensing this was not a new thing, Lilly shuffled closer.

"How long?" she asked softly. Scotty looked away, the images fresh in his mind.

"Two months." Lilly gasped in realisation.

"Scotty…" He shook his head.

"Look, Lil, I really don't want to talk about it, OK?"

Knowing that she would get nothing more from him tonight, Lilly nodded, and with a final squeeze of his knee, she made her way back to bed. After sliding under the covers, Lilly sighed. Two months ago was when Lilly had been shot. _Everyone was shaken up_, she thought, _so why do I think it's more complicated than that?_

* * *

The next morning, Lilly felt a lot better. She showered quickly, stumbling into the kitchen just after seven. To her surprise, Scotty was already up, standing with his back to the door. Hearing Lilly behind him, he turned around. She stared at him pensively. Scotty cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Hey, Lil."

"Hi."

They moved around the kitchen in an uncomfortable silence, carefully trying to avoid each other. Eventually, Scotty placed a hand on Lilly's arm.

"When you were shot, I was so scared, Lil. I thought I was going to lose you, and it was all my fault," he said quietly. Lilly stepped closer, her eyes wide.

"You're just a big softy, Scotty Valens," she whispered. Tentatively wrapping his arms around her, Scotty breathed in the scent of her hair.

"I'm sorry, Lilly."

"What for?"

"For freakin' out on you last night."

"Oh. That's OK." Scotty still didn't let her go, and Lilly smiled to herself.

"Stillman wanted me to tell you that you're not allowed into work for the rest of the week." Lilly jerked backwards to stare at him in horror.

"What?"

"He wants you to get better." She stomped her foot petulantly.

"Scotty!" He held up his hands.

"I tried, Lil, I really did." His partner sat down heavily.

"What am I meant to do?"

Scotty chuckled.

"What most normal people do when they have a day off. Housework, laundry, you know, normal stuff." Lilly punched his arm.

"I hate you, Valens."

"I know."

"You want to drop by later?"

"Sure."

* * *

Scotty stuck the key in the lock, and opened the door. _I hope she's home. _Scotty shut the door behind him.

"Honey, I'm home!" he called teasingly. Lilly shot him a deadly glare from her place on the sofa.

"That's not funny, Valens." He grinned.

"Come on, Lil, it was quite funny." Her scowl deepened.

"No, it wasn't."

"Yeah, it was," he replied, moving to sit next to her on the sofa.

Lilly kicked his leg.

"Wasn't," she retorted. Scotty grinned.

"Was."

"It wasn't funny, Valens!" she insisted, kicking his leg again. Scotty caught her ankles, holding them still.

"It was a little bit funny, Lil."

She sighed.

"Fine." Scotty grinned, and released her legs. He leant across to tuck a blanket around her body.

"I'm gonna order pizza. You need anything?" he asked. Lilly raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"Look at you, Mother Hen," she teased, gently nudging his arm.

Scotty rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. You love it." Lilly smiled.

"Maybe I do. Maybe it's nice to be looked after for once." Scotty winked.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Scotty chewed on a mouthful of pizza.

"How you feelin'?" he asked, eyeing his partner warily. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine. It was just an overnight bug," she insisted. Scotty narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You ain't pregnant, are you, Rush?" Lilly found herself blushing, and wasn't sure why.

"No, Scotty, I'm not pregnant," she muttered.

"Good." Lilly looked up with raised eyebrows.

"Good?" she asked in amusement. Scotty paled in mortification.

"I mean, it's not good that you're not pregnant, but, uh, I mean, uh…" Scotty said falteringly, his voice failing. Lilly laughed.

"You want some help getting out of that hole, Scotty?" He laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry, Lil."

"Don't worry. I knew what you meant." Her partner frowned.

"But you'd tell me if you were, right?" Lilly choked on her mouthful, trying not to laugh.

"Uh, I guess. Why?"

"I was just wonderin'. I'd tell you, you know." Lilly smirked.

"What, if you were pregnant?" Scotty rolled his eyes.

"I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

The next morning, Lilly's cell phone rang just as she was about to shut the front door.

"Rush."

"What are you up to?" Lilly smiled, pulling her door closed.

"Just doing some chores. Housework, laundry. You know, normal stuff." Her partner laughed.

"Get back in the house," Scotty said. She rolled her eyes.

"Where are you?"

Her partner appeared at the end of her pathway, grinning. He flipped his phone shut, sliding it back into his pocket.

"You're not comin' in to work." Lilly raised her eyebrows.

"Are you gonna stop me, Valens?" If possible, his grin widened.

"Nope."

Lilly smirked, knowing she'd won.

"Are you going to give me a lift?" she teased. Scotty shrugged.

"You're chariot awaits," he replied.

* * *

Scotty dropped Lilly about two blocks from the precinct. At Lilly's questioning glance, he shrugged.

"I've got an errand to run." She nodded, and placed a hand on his knee.

"Thanks for the ride."

"See you in a minute," he called as she shut the car door.

* * *

As she walked into the precinct, Stillman blocked Lilly's way.

"You're supposed to be at home," he said pointedly. Her eyes widened innocently.

"Really? Oh. Well, now I'm here, I might as well stay." Stillman rolled his eyes, smiling knowingly. Lilly began edging around him, heading for the elevator.

"Get out of here before I change my mind. And tell Scotty he's in big trouble for letting you walk all over him!" he called after her. Lilly waved at him teasingly, laughing as the doors slid shut.

* * *

Vera nodded at Lilly as she walked in.

"Hey. How're you feelin'?" She smiled.

"Fine. Is Scotty here yet?"

"Got here about two minutes ago." Lilly frowned.

"That was fast," she murmured.

"Looks like you've got yourself an admirer, Lil," Vera pointed out.

"Great," she replied, somewhat less than enthusiastically. She made her way over to her desk, and glared suspiciously at the small envelope that rested against the lamp. She picked it up, eyeing the coffee cup that stood beside it, and carefully opened it.

Pulling out the card, Lilly grinned.

"It had to be you," she read quietly, laughing at the cheesy song line. Lilly looked up, her eyes searching the office. Sliding the note into her pocket, the detective cleared her throat.

"Vera, did you see which way Scotty went?" Vera wiped a bit of lettuce from his jacket.

"He said he'd be down in the evidence locker. Why?"

"I just need to check something with him."

* * *

"Hey," Lilly said with a soft smile. Scotty turned, a grin splitting his face.

"Hey! You look a lot better this morning."

"Must have been your tender loving care," she replied, moving towards him. He smiled.

"Don't joke about my TLC," he protested. Lilly laughed, and shook her head.

"I had fun last night, Scotty." He chuckled.

"Even though you felt horrible all night?" Lilly laughed again.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Me too. I'm grabbing a coffee. You want anything?" she teased, waiting for his reaction.

"No thanks. Oh, uh, what was that I heard Vera sayin' about some secret admirer?" he asked casually. Lilly smirked at his less than subtle approach.

"It's just some guy who listens to really bad music. It's not important." She tried not to laugh at the disappointed look on her partner's face.

"Oh. OK. Anything you want me to say if I find out who it is?" he muttered, trying to cover up his embarrassment.

Lilly blushed.

"Tell him that…tell him good things come to those who wait," she said, daring herself to meet his eyes again. In that instant, Scotty realised that she knew, and that she had been testing him. He clung to the fact that since she hadn't completely shot him down, maybe they did have a chance. He nodded in understanding.

"I'll make sure he gets the message," he replied softly, smiling happily.

* * *

See? I told you there was fluff! Slightly OOC, but what the hell... 

* * *


	12. I'm Not Old

A/N Howdy everybody! It was my birthday a couple of weeks ago, so that's why this chapter is kinda birthday-orientated. Hope it doesn't disappoint.

Disclaimer: Jeez. Alright, alright! It belongs to Meredith Stiehm, and all the other cool people...

* * *

The morning passed quickly. Scotty was still on a high from what Lilly had said earlier, down in the evidence locker. The Cold Case team, minus Vera and Kat, sat around the table in the break room. Stillman and Jeffries were discussing war veterans. The other detectives listened in bored captivation.

"What was it MacArthur said? 'Old soldiers never die, they just fade away'?" Stillman said around a mouthful of apple.

Jeffries nodded. Rush and Valens exchanged confused glances.

"Uh, boss?" Scotty said uncertainly.

"Yes, Valens?" he replied. Lilly cleared her throat.

"Who's MacArthur?" she asked.

The two older men looked at each other, and burst out laughing. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Why do I bother?" she muttered. Stillman took a deep breath, trying to control himself.

"General Douglas MacArthur." Scotty shrugged.

"That name meant to mean somethin' to us?"

"Guy who sent our troops into Korea in the '30s," Vera explained, walking into the room. He was followed by Miller, who passed Lilly a cup of coffee, before going to sit down on the sofa.

"Hey! I don't get one?" Scotty said in disappointment. His partner sighed, sliding the cup across the table and running a hand over her face.

"And we were supposed to know who MacArthur? My mother wasn't even born when the war broke out."

"Well, Lil, this is what you get for being one of the youngest detectives in Homicide," Jeffries teased. Lilly gave a wry smile.

"Don't I know it."

"She's not one of the youngest," Stillman pointed out, with a knowing smile, "she **is** the youngest." Lilly glared at him. Scotty hid behind a folder, knowing that there would be serious trouble if she saw him laughing.

"Thanks, boss," Lilly grumbled, waiting for someone to ask the inevitable question. Sure enough, Vera shortly stepped up to the task.

"So how old are you, Rush?"

"Old enough."

"OK, is it older than me?" Vera asked. Lilly gave him a look that plainly stated 'Don't insult me'.

Scotty leant towards her.

"You might as well just tell them, otherwise we could be here for a while," he whispered, his breath warm on her cheek.

"My birthday's already passed, anyway," Lilly whispered back.

"They're just interested. You never make a big thing about your birthday." Lilly sighed, and turned back to face the others.

"I'm 33. It's Scotty's birthday the day after tomorrow," she said hurriedly.

"Thanks, Lilly."

"So you ready to retire yet, Valens?" Vera teased.

"35, people, 35."

"Practically ancient!"

"Look who's talkin', Grandpa."

"The boss isn't old."

"Thank you, Lilly."

"No problem."

"Suck up."

"Shut up, Grandpa Valens."

"Hey! Don't call me that, BLONDIE!"

There was silence for a moment.

"You're going to pay for that."

* * *

Lilly was in the Cold Case department earlier than normal the morning of her partner's birthday. She carried his cake into the break room, avoiding Vera.

"Hey, Lil! What ya got there? You didn't cook, did you?" he called teasingly.

Rolling her eyes, Lilly placed the box on the table, and gingerly removed the lid. Bringing out the card, she positioned against the cake. _Perfect,_ she thought.

"Lil!" Vera shouted. She walked over to her desk, folding her arms.

"The lab compared the DNA from the chain in Katy's hand with the DNA from whoever hit Miley? They both match James Walker."

Lilly breathed out a sigh of relief.

"How did they get his DNA?" Vera shrugged.

"Who cares? The bastard's guilty. We got him, Lil."

"I know. Now we have to catch him."

* * *

For the first time in a while, Scotty was actually looking forward to his birthday. _Even better, I get to spend it with Lil. _When he arrived at work, Vera was on the phone. The burly detective held up a hand in greeting, pointing towards the balcony. Scotty grinned, and taking off his coat, headed towards the doors.

He smiled when he saw his partner leaning against the railing.

"Hey, Lil." Her eyes lit up, and Lilly launched herself at Scotty. In surprise, he caught her around the waist, the momentum of her movement spinning them both in a circle. Scotty planted Lilly on the floor in shock. His partner beamed up at him.

"Happy Birthday!" she squeaked breathlessly.

"Thanks," he laughed.

Lilly slid out of his grasp.

"I got you a present," she said with a shy smile. Scotty raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"You did? That hug was enough for me," he smirked. Lilly glared at him playfully. She tugged at his sleeve.

"Come on, Scotty!" she said, practically bouncing out. Chuckling to himself, he followed his partner back into the department.

Lilly placed her soft hands over his eyes, leading him forwards.

"Lil, what have you done?" he asked uncertainly. She laughed.

"OK, you can look now!" Scotty pulled her hands away from his face, keeping hold of them. He grinned when he saw the cake and card. Lilly smiled shyly.

"I got Di to make you a cake. I hope it's OK."

Scotty squeezed her hand.

"It's perfect," he said gently, reaching for the card. Lilly's breath hitched in her throat.

"I can take the present back. It's nothing big, so, uh…If you don't want it, then, uh…" Her partner placed a hand across her mouth, and deftly undid the envelope with the other hand.

His eyes widened, and Scotty looked up incredulously.

"Seriously? Lilly! These are amazing!" he said, pulling her into a tight hug. Vera stuck his head around the doorframe.

"Did I hear someone mention cake? An' what's with all the shoutin'?" Scotty grinned, his arms still hanging loosely around his partner's body.

"Lil got me two season tickets for the Philly Eagles." Vera looked outraged.

"You don't even like football!" he grumbled. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"I guess it'll grow on me." Scotty frowned, and then glanced down at the two tickets in his hand.

"One of these is for you?" he asked in amazement. His partner blushed, and nodded shyly.

"You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun, did you?" she replied. Vera scowled.

"I coulda had that other ticket. Lil don't even like football."

* * *

Scotty and Lilly sat with their feet up on the table. The cake had been demolished, and the two detectives were just finishing off the crumbs. Lilly stood up suddenly.

"Come on, Scotty."

"Where are we going?" he asked, also standing up. His partner shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe we could see if the Easter Bunny was free," she teased.

Scotty smirked, remembering the time they had been dancing.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" he asked. Lilly suddenly went very still, frowning in confusion.

"Because it's your birthday. Can't I be in a good mood?"

Scotty chuckled, and reached out to drag his partner towards him. He kissed her cheek. Lilly blushed, and Scotty laughed again.

"Why, Detective Rush, I do believe you've gone bright pink!" he teased in a phoney Southern accent. Her blush deepened.

"I have not," she protested feebly.

Scotty tickled her sides, laughing as Lilly squirmed under his fingers.

"Scotty!" she squeaked.

"You're not ticklish, are you?" he said, continuing to tickle her. Lilly tried to wriggle away, giggling happily.

"It would appear that she is." The two detectives froze. Feeling the colour rise in their cheeks, they turned to face Stillman. Scotty released Lilly, who shot away from him, knowing that if she made eye contact, she'd laugh.

"Hey, boss. We thought you'd gone home," he said awkwardly. Stillman raised an amused eyebrow at Lilly, who had busied herself making a cup of coffee. She trembled with barely suppressed laughter.

She cleared her throat, forcing the laughter down inside her.

"Was there something you wanted, boss?" He grinned, and shook his head.

"Only to say Happy Birthday to Valens," he said turning to leave. Lilly looked at Scotty, and allowed a tiny giggle to escape from her lips.

"Thanks, boss…"

Stillman smirked, and glanced at Lilly.

"It's good to see you laughing again, Lil." She blushed, and hung her head. Stillman nodded at Scotty, and left them alone. Lilly looked up to see Scotty looking at her strangely.

"What?" she asked in concern.

"Nothing. It's just…he's right."

"About what?" Scotty smiled.

"It **is** good to see you laughing again."

* * *

Scotty sighed, and sank back into his sofa. He looked at the stack of case files on his coffee table. He laughed, still buzzing from one of the best birthdays he'd ever had. Someone knocked on the door. Knowing instinctively who it was, Scotty leapt up. He opened the door, a broad grin on his face. Lilly narrowed her eyes.

"How can you be so cheerful?" she asked incredulously, allowing herself into his apartment.

"You couldn't sleep either, huh?"

"No. I blame you. It's all your fault," she muttered darkly. Scotty laughed.

"It's my fault you can't sleep? OK, Lil." She thumped his arm in irritation.

"It's your fault for making me worry about getting old," she corrected, flinging herself down on the sofa, scowling at her partner.

Scotty sat down beside her. They were silent for a few moments.

"Pizza?"

* * *

Is it just me, or does Scotty have an obsession with pizza? Hmmm...interesting...Oh wait, the little voices are telling me to ask for reviews. Do you hear them too?

* * *


	13. Promises To Be Made

A/N So this picks off where we left up. Or words to that effect. Anyway, we're back with Lilly and Scotty in bed. Which, in my opinion, is the best place for 'em.

Disclaimer: Do you not pay attention? Is my name in the credits? No. It's not.

* * *

When Scotty next opened his eyes, he was immediately aware of a person lying next to him

The movie had ended, and the final credits were rolling up on the screen. Lilly's head was resting on his arm. Scotty stretched.

"That's a pretty good film. Hey, Lil, do you want a drink or somethin'?" Getting no response, he tapped his partner on the shoulder.

"Lil?" Scotty moved to look at her face, and smiled when he saw her sleeping peacefully.

Chuckling to himself, Scotty gently moved Lilly down onto the other side of the bed, lifting her legs and sliding them under the covers. She stirred slightly, a small sigh escaping from her lips. Scotty removed his trousers, socks, and shirt, leaving him only a vest and his boxers. Carefully climbing off the bed, Scotty pulled on a pair of Philly PD joggers.

He was careful not to disturb Lil when he slid back into bed. Scotty laughed softly, and pulled the covers up to his chin. He looked at Lilly, studying the way her soft blonde hair fell across her face. He leant over. Scotty kissed her forehead, his lips brushing her skin. Overcome by a sudden wave of affection, the detective smoothed a finger down Lilly's face. She sighed, mumbling something incomprehensible. Smiling, Scotty closed his eyes, finally allowing himself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Scotty awoke sometime during the night. _Shit!_ he thought, seeing Lilly asleep beside him. _Valens, you moron! I can't sleep with Lilly! She'll kill me. I have to move onto the sofa, before she wakes up. But what if she already knows, and chose to stay here? Aww, crap! Lil's gonna freak! Or worse. Why didn't I take the sofa? I guess there's no point movin' now. I'll just have Hell to pay in the mornin'. But seein' Lilly asleep in my bed? Hell don't seem that bad…_

* * *

When Scotty next opened his eyes, he was immediately aware of a person lying next to him. He glanced down, and stared at the mop of blonde hair that covered his chest. Sometime during the night, Lilly had moved her cheek onto his chest, her arm thrown possessively across his stomach. Scotty studied his own position. One arm was wrapped around his partner's waist, the other laying across his stomach, next to hers. For a few minutes, Scotty just lay there, savouring the feel of Lilly curled up next to him.

Something had changed in their relationship, but he didn't know what. Before he could think any more of it, Lilly awoke with a start. Scotty froze, waiting for Lilly to disappear out of his bedroom. Much to his surprise, Lilly didn't leap up and run out. Instead, she groaned, and pressed herself further into his side.

"What time is it?" she mumbled sleepily. Scotty glanced at the clock.

"5:23," he replied, "giving us an hour and 37 minutes to get ready."

Lilly nestled her cheek into his vest.

"That means we can stay here for another 37 minutes," she mumbled. Scotty chuckled, and pulled her closer.

"I thought you were a morning person, Rush?"

"Do I look like a morning person to you, Valens?" Scotty swallowed, and took a huge risk.

"You look like a beautiful person to me." Lilly smiled, feeling her cheeks turn pink.

"Scotty!"

"I can't help it! You're lying in my bed, Lil." She moved to get up.

"Well, if that's the way you feel," she said teasingly. Scotty hooked an arm around her waist, pulling Lilly down onto the bed. He held onto her tightly.

"No, you don't," he muttered. Lilly struggled half-heartedly for a while, before giving up with an exasperated sigh.

"You're just like a child," she said, although her complaint didn't hold much conviction. The male detective grinned happily.

"This is nice," he said. Lilly smiled, and placed an arm on Scotty's chest, her fingers gently curling around the top of his vest.

"Yes," she agreed.

"What are we going to do about work?" Lilly felt her heart skip a beat.

"Scotty, I don't…"

Feeling her tense, Scotty chuckled, having predicted her reaction. He gave his partner a light squeeze.

"Hey, relax. You go home so you can change, and then you can take your own car to work. No-one will know, OK?" Lilly relaxed into his hold, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Look, Lil, this thing with us, you know…" Lilly pinched his lips together.

"Not now, Scotty," she whispered. He nodded, and Lilly removed her fingers from his mouth.

"When?" Lilly thought for a moment.

"How about 2:30 tomorrow afternoon?" she said. Scotty glanced down at her.

"Seriously?" Lilly smirked, and nudged his leg with hers.

"No."

"Then when, Lil?"

"Soon. I promise."

"Promise?" Lilly rolled her eyes.

"That's normally what 'I promise' means, Valens."

* * *

OK, OK. I apologize for it's short length. If you hadn't noticed, I did upload another chapter as well. Because you love me, please can I have a review?


	14. Wishing And Hoping

A/N The one we've all been waiting for! The one with the Big K! HAPPY READING!

Disclaimer: Do we actually have to write one of these things? Everybody knows they don't belong to me.

* * *

When Scotty walked into the kitchen, Lilly looked up from her place at the table.

"You look like crap," she stated with a small smile. Scotty grinned.

"Thanks, Lil."

"Anytime."

He tossed his tie around his neck, attempting to do it up. After watching him struggle for a few minutes, Lilly stood up to help him. Scotty rolled his eyes and swatted her hands away. Lilly glared at him menacingly, and he removed his hand, placing it by his side. The detective waited impatiently as his partner carefully drew the knot up to his neck.

Lilly smoothed out the lapels of his shirt. Scotty looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Finished?" he asked in evident amusement. Lilly nodded, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Perfect." Scotty laughed, and tried to ignore the feel of Lilly's hands running over his shoulders.

* * *

Scotty followed Lilly to the door, running a hand through his hair. His partner turned to face him, doing the buttons on her coat.

"So I'll see you later?" he asked. Lilly nodded.

"Yes. Hey, thanks."

"No problem."

Lilly leant forward to kiss him lightly on the lips, placing a hand on the side of his face. Pulling away, she blushed. Scotty stared at her in surprise.

"It seemed like the right thing to do," she said, before walking swiftly down the corridor.

She pushed hurriedly on the elevator button, cursing herself. _LILLY! What were you thinking? This can only end in disaster. What is 'this' anyway?_

A hand caught her sleeve, turning her around. Scotty pressed his lips to hers. Lilly opened her mouth in surprise, sliding her hand up to hold on to his shoulder. Scotty pulled away. Lilly's eyes widened as she looked up at him. A shy smile spread from her lips. Scotty grinned sheepishly.

"It seemed like the right thing to do."

* * *

The clock read 11:23. For the past 23 minutes, Nick Vera had been glancing between Detectives Rush and Valens. They were almost ignoring each other, but the atmosphere was…relaxed. Vera looked carefully at Scotty, deciding he was the weaker target.

"Why are you starin' at me, Vera?" the younger detective asked in amusement.

"You were with a girl last night, weren't ya?" Vera asked bluntly. Scotty glanced up at him.

"Maybe."

"But I thought you an' Lil was, you know…" Scotty smirked.

"How do you know it wasn't Lilly I was with?" he replied. From her desk, Lilly hid a smile, and tried to keep working.

Vera studied them both suspiciously, before walking away. On his way past, he grabbed Kat's arm, dragging her into the break room.

"Vera! What are you doing?"

"I need your help." Miller raised her eyebrows.

"I'm listenin'."

"Scotty was with someone last night. I need you to find out what Lilly did yesterday evening."

"Lilly? Why?" Kat said apprehensively, having a feeling that her suspicions were soon going to be confirmed.

"I think they were together." _You can't let him find out before you do! _she thought.

"Valens and Rush? No way!"

"Why not?" _Shit! Think quick, Kat!_

"Because Lilly was with me."

* * *

A few minutes later, Kat dragged Lilly into the ladies toilets, and blocked the exit.

"What are you doing?" Lilly asked in confusion.

"Spill, Rush. What's going on with you and Valens?" Lilly's jaw dropped.

"How did you know?" Kate gaped at her in surprise.

"So it's true? I thought Vera was just messin'!"

"What did he say?" Lilly asked, feeling her heart sink.

"He thinks something big went down with you last night. I thought I'd give you a break, so I told Nick you were with me," Miller explained craftily. Lilly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Kat." She smirked.

"What actually did happen?" The blonde detective shrugged.

"Nothing, really. We ate pizza, watched a movie, and fell asleep on Scotty's bed. It was…nice." Kat raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"That's it?" Lilly blushed.

"Not exactly."

"Then what?"

"I kissed him." Kat grinned in victory.

"That's great, Lil!" she said happily. Lilly shook her head.

"And then he kissed me," she continued with a small frown.

"What? Why are you frowning?" The blonde detective shook her head.

"I don't know. I guess…I guess because it's Scotty. It's a whole new level."

Kat stared at her.

"Oh my God. You've got it bad, Lil." Lilly blushed.

"What the hell have I got myself into?" she said under her breath. Kat laughed.

"If it helps, Vera's threatening to knock Scotty into next century if he hurts you." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, that helps."

* * *

Come on, ya'll! Give a girl a review! I mean, not if you didn't like it, because that would be pointless, but I mean...stop talking, Joe...


	15. Who's That Girl?

A/N Here we go. Sorry to all you Lilly/Kite fans out there, but nobody's perfect...

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the dress. No, seriously. And rumour has it that I don't look that bad wearing it.

* * *

Lilly scowled at the computer screen menacingly.

"I quit," she muttered mutinously. In her mind, the detective replayed the meeting Stillman had called that morning.

_Stillman smirked._

"_Now, I know you'll all be pleased to hear that the Mayor's annual Philadelphia PD party is being held tonight at the town hall." He chuckled as his team groaned. Jeffries sighed heavily._

"_This is why I should have taken early retirement," he grumbled._

_Lilly cleared her throat._

"_Uh, boss? I…" Stillman raised a knowing eyebrow._

"_Rush, you do not have a root canal. You had a root canal last month." Scotty laughed. His partner glared at him._

_Miller rolled her eyes._

"_Dress code?" Stillman's smile grew._

"_Coat and tie. Dress, in your case." Kat and Lilly exchanged dark looks._

_Vera stood up._

"_I have to go." Lilly frowned slightly._

"_Why?"_

"_I gotta go to the drycleaners. Last time I wore black coat and tie was at my wedding."_

Scotty laughed at the mutinous look on his partner's face.

"Relax, Lil. It's not that bad." He laughed even harder at the disbelieving look she threw him.

"Not that bad? Scotty, it's the worst day of the year. Plus Kite will be there."

The male detective leant closer, a smirk hovering around his lips.

"I'll be there, too." Lilly smiled teasingly.

"Is that meant to make it better?"

"That's harsh, Lil." Her smile turned smug.

"Good."

* * *

"Where is she? She said she'd be here!" Scotty said anxiously, hopping from foot to foot. Stillman rolled his eyes, and placed a hand on his detective's shoulder.

"Valens, if you don't stand still, I will nail your foot to the floor."

"But where is she, boss?"

"Lilly said she'd be here, so she'll turn up at some point. She's probably…"

Scotty lost track of what his boss was saying, his eyes widening as a figure stepped into his line of vision.

"Scotty? Scotty? Valens!" Stillman called. Getting no response, he turned to see what had his detective so interested. Stillman chuckled, a knowing smile appearing on his face. Lilly Rush had just appeared at the top of the staircase, looking gorgeous in a floor length black dress.

Her hair, normally a stylishly messy pile of blonde thatch, was now tied neatly into a bun. Scotty stared at her in surprise, his mouth turning dry.

"Close your mouth, Scotty," Stillman said softly. The younger detective blinked owlishly.

* * *

From her position at the top of the stairs, Lilly breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Scotty making his way towards her. Holding her dress above the floor, she met him halfway, a shy smile spreading from her lips.

Scotty breathed out slowly.

"You look…amazing, Lil." His partner blushed, placing a hand on his sleeve.

"You don't clean up too bad yourself," she replied. Scotty grinned, and offered his arm.

"May I?"

Lilly slid her arm through his. They walked across to a table. Scotty pulled out a chair, offering it to his partner. She blushed as his fingers brushed across her back. Her partner chuckled softly.

"Nervous, Rush?" Lilly raised her head to glare at him.

"Why? Is your dancing really that bad?" she retorted.

* * *

"20 says he asks her to dance," Jeffries said, watching Scotty lean across the table towards Lilly. Vera nodded.

"I'll take that. Valens ain't brave enough. No, he ain't stupid enough." Stillman appeared behind them.

"If I were betting man, I'd bet 50 on Valens asking, Lilly agreeing, and neither of them leaving here alone," he said quietly, "but that's just me." Vera raised his eyebrows.

"This night is startin' to get interestin'." The three men fell silent, surreptitiously watching their co-workers.

* * *

Across the hall, Scotty studied Lilly carefully. He swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat at how good his partner looked.

"Hey, Lil." She looked up in surprise, raising her eyes from the tablecloth.

"What's up, Scotty?"

"I was thinkin' maybe…" he began. No, he was going to do this properly. "Lilly Rush, will you dance with me?" he asked, holding out his hand. Lilly blushed, a pleased smile dancing around her lips. Nodding, she slid her hand into his, allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor.

Lilly caught Vera, Jeffries and Stillman looking in her direction. _What am I doing? I can't dance!_ She felt her stomach turn over in apprehension.

"Do we have to?" she asked nervously, "Stillman's watching." Scotty pulled her close to him.

"Then let's give him somethin' to watch," he said. Looking up at him, Lilly nodded. Scotty took her hand in his, never breaking eye contact.

Moving into an empty space, Scotty wrapped an arm around his partner's waist. Lilly gave him a shy smile, pressing herself against him. He gently squeezed her hand.

"Hi," he said with a smirk. She brushed a quick hand over his cheek. At his questioning eyebrow, Lilly shrugged.

"Fluff," she explained.

Scotty rolled his eyes playfully, and moved his hand lower, his palm smooth against Lilly's skin. Their bodies were flat against each other, leaving a tiny amount of room between them. Scotty watched Lilly's face soften as she began to relax into his arms.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

Lilly's blue eyes met his, and standing on her tiptoes, she placed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you," she replied into his ear.

* * *

Vera placed the tray of drinks down on the table.

"You two are getting' some looks," he said to Lilly and Kat. They exchanged amused glances.

"Nick, we're the only female detectives in Homicide," Kat pointed out.

Lilly frowned contemplatively.

"Maybe we should put you in a dress, Vera," she said thoughtfully. Vera scowled. Laughing, Scotty pulled Lilly out of her seat, steering his partner towards the dance floor.

"Yeah, he's definitely got the legs," Scotty called over his shoulder.

Vera glared at his laughing colleagues.

"Fuck you," he grumbled. Kat nudged his knee good-naturedly.

"Aw, lighten up, Nick," she admonished gently, "Besides, if anyone has to wear the dress, it should be Jeffries."

The big detective shook his head.

"No way. I'm already in touch with my feminine side." Vera chuckled. His eyes settled on Kat, and for a moment, he studied her intently.

She took a sip of champagne, meeting his eyes in amusement.

"Why are you looking at me?" she asked. Vera shrugged.

"Jus' thinkin' you looked good tonight." Kat raised her eyebrows, a faint blush appearing across her cheeks.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think that was a compliment, Nick."

"Then maybe you don't know me that well."

* * *

After two more dances, by the edge of the dance floor, Lilly was waiting for her partner to return from the bathroom. A familiar voice made her heart sink.

"Hey, Lil." Taking a deep breath, she turned around.

"Kite," she replied evenly. He smiled.

"Surely we're on first name terms?"

Lilly ground her teeth together. _I'm with Scotty. Remember, you're here with Scotty._

"Can I help you with something, Kite?" His smile faded slightly.

"I was wondering if you'd like to dance?"

"With you?"

"Yeah." Lilly smirked.

"Then no."

"Come on, Lilly, please! Just for old times sake," Kite whined. Lilly felt her stomach turn with dislike. _Why did I ever like this guy?_

"No."

"Please, Lil?"

"I said…"

"Is there a problem?" Lilly almost collapsed in relief as Scotty appeared at her side. He brushed a furtive hand along her back.

"No, there's no problem," she said lightly.

"You sure, Lil? 'Cause if there's a problem, you know you can come to me, right?" Jeffries said, appearing on her other side. He looked menacingly at Kite, and Lilly tried not to laugh at the cornered expression on the lawyer's face.

Stillman came up behind Kite.

"You were just leaving, weren't you, Kite?" The lawyer jumped, and looked around at the faces of the men who surrounded him. They were smiling dangerously, and their eyes held a predatory gleam. Kite nodded, finally acknowledging defeat. He gave Lilly one final glance, before walking away.

"See you around, Kite!" she called teasingly.

Hearing the giggle in her voice, the three men burst out laughing. Scotty reached for Lilly's hand, tugging her out into the foyer. A cold breeze floated in from outside, and Lilly shivered. Scotty removed his jacket, draping it around his partner's shoulders. She gave him a grateful smile, and leant into his side.

"You kissed me," Lilly said suddenly. Scotty turned to face her, his hand warm in hers.

"You kissed me first," he replied. Lilly rolled her eyes, watching as he took a step closer. Her back met the wall, stopping her retreat.

"It seemed…"

"Like the right thing to do. I know."

Lilly looked up at him.

"So…" she began.

"So…" her partner mimicked. The female detective sighed in frustration.

"Scotty!" she said in annoyance, with a slight stamp of her foot.

He grinned roguishly.

"Am I allowed to kiss you?" Lilly looked upwards, pretending to think carefully. After a moment, she smiled mischievously, and nodded. Scotty leant forward.

Their lips meant, and Lilly brought her hand up to the back of her partner's head. _I could get used to this, _she thought. Scotty deepened the kiss, and Lilly sighed softly. _Yep, I could definitely get used to this._

* * *

I just wish that they'd hurry up and get together already! It would make writing this stuff a whole lot easier!

* * *


	16. Thorn In My Side

A/N I've just realised that for a couple of chapters, I stopped recapping. Sorry!

Disclaimer: OK, OK, you got me. They're not mine.

* * *

_"You kissed me," Lilly said suddenly._

_"You kissed me first," Scotty replied._

_"It seemed..."_

_"Like the right thing to do. I know." Lilly looked up at him._

_"So..." Scotty grinned roguishly._

_"Am I allowed to kiss you?"_

* * *

Vera leant over to whisper in her ear.

"Lil, you've got a visitor." She looked up at him in confusion. Nodding his head in the direction of the entrance, he left, leaving Lilly with a reassuring smile. The detective stood, turning to face the door.

"Oh," she said in a hushed voice, eyeing the newcomer warily. Chris gave her a shy smile.

"Hey, Lilly."

"Hi." Chris took a step forward.

"Can we…can we talk?" Lilly shrugged.

"I guess."

"Is there somewhere we can go?"

The detective nodded, and led the way to the interrogation room.

"Wait in here. I'll be right back," Lilly said, pulling the door to. Scotty appeared beside her.

"Is it true? Is she here?" he asked bluntly. Lilly narrowed her eyes.

"You want to go in there? Have a nice little reunion?" Her partner sighed, and led Lilly away from the interview room.

"Look, Lil, please…"

"Not now, Scotty."

"I know there was a chance we coulda had something, Lil, and I blew that!" he said helplessly, his hand on her sleeve. Lilly looked up incredulously.

"Blew it? Scotty, you blasted that idea right out of the atmosphere the minute you started dating my sister!"

"What about the other night, Lil? What was that?"

"That was…that was a mistake."

Scotty's face fell.

"A mistake," he repeated. Lilly hated herself for the pain she could now see in his eyes.

"Look, Scotty, you slept with my sister. I just don't want to play second best. Buy one Rush, get the other free." He shook his head.

"But it's not like that, Lil!"

Lilly looked up at him.

"I have to go. My sister's waiting," she said quietly. Scotty let her go, watching as the interrogation room door shut with a loud click.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the family reunion was not going as planned. Raised voices could be heard from outside the interrogation room. Without his partner, Scotty had nothing to do. He was currently sitting in the break room, concocting a plan to win Lilly back. _I'm safe in here,_ he thought. _Chris can't find me. Lilly can't shoot me. Oh, shit!_

Scotty ducked behind the sofa just as Vera, Jeffries and Miller walked into the break room.

"Uh, hey Scotty. Whatcha doin'?" Vera asked in amusement. Scotty popped his head up and glared at them.

"Is she still out there?" he hissed. Jeffries frowned.

"Who, Lil?"

"No, Christina," Scotty said anxiously.

The two other men chuckled.

"Yeah, Scotty, she's still there."

"You avoiding her or somethin', Valens?" Kat asked with a smirk.

"No, Miller, I just like sittin' behind the sofa," he replied sarcastically. Vera grinned.

"So you might wanna know they're both heading this way, lookin' pretty heated," he chuckled.

Scotty dove behind the sofa just as Lilly and Chris stormed in.

"Don't you…" Lilly began, before noticing the other detectives. She closed her mouth abruptly.

"Hey, Lil," Jeffries said. Chris stayed silent.

"Any of you seen Valens? We have a lead," Lilly asked in a soft yet angry voice. From his hiding place, Scotty felt his heart sink. This was it. He would have to face two very angry women. He'd rather face every criminal in Philadelphia. Scotty closed his eyes, and waited for the words to come.

"No, we haven't seen him."

"I think he said he was going to grab some breakfast," Vera interjected. Scotty breathed a sigh of relief. Lilly raised her eyebrows. Chris stared at them suspiciously, before glaring at her sister.

"I guess you'd better be going," Lilly hinted.

"Why don't you ask Scotty…" Chris began, her voice rising.

"Don't you dare bring Scotty into this!" Lilly said angrily.

"It's always about Scotty, Lilly!"

"This is about me and you," she replied.

"Try asking him why he finished with me."

"Well, you obviously have a lot to say, so why don't you tell me!"

"It was because of you!" Chris yelled, "He always wanted you!"

Lilly took a step backward in stunned surprise.

"What?" she whispered faintly. Chris glared at her.

"You and Scotty are too wrapped up in your jobs to notice what's going on. Try asking each other," she said angrily, before walking out of the department. Lilly began to follow her, and then realised that there was no point. She walked slowly back into the break room. Lilly buried her face in her hands. She leant back against the counter, trying to get her emotions under control.

* * *

After a few moments, she looked up to find her three colleagues staring at her in concern.

"My sister, ladies and gentlemen," she muttered bitterly.

"Look, Lil…" Jeffries began. She shook her head.

"Scotty, you can come out now," she said softly. Behind the sofa, Scotty swore, and stood up.

"How did you know?" Lilly gave him a tired smile.

"Your shoe was sticking out."

"Oh."

An awkward silence filled the room. Jeffries cleared his throat.

"Hey, Nick, didn't you say there were donuts downstairs?" he said pointedly. Vera caught on immediately.

"Yeah, sure. You coming, Kat?" he hinted. The three detectives hurried out of the break room, leaving Lilly and Scotty alone. They both started to talk at once.

"We should…"

"We need…"

Scotty indicated that she should go first. Lilly blushed.

"We should go and talk to Mr Walker." Scotty sighed. Trust Lilly to pretend that nothing had happened. Lilly's eyes met his. He saw the cornered look, the confusion, and the sadness. Scotty nodded, knowing that he needed to wait for Lilly to talk to him. _Scotty and Lilly, 0. Chris, 1.

* * *

_You didn't think they'd have a smooth ride, did you? Uh-oh. If you give me a review, I promise to tell you what happens next.


	17. Not What It Looks Like

A/N So Chris is a bit of a problem, right? I tried explaining to Parker what my problem with her was, and he just couldn't see it. He slept on the sofa that night.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN COLD CASE! Jeez…

* * *

"_Don't you dare bring Scotty into this!"_

"_It's always about Scotty, Lilly!"_

"_This is about you and me."_

"_Try asking him why he finished with me."_

"_You tell me."_

"_It was because of you!" Chris yelled, "He always wanted you!" Lilly took a step backward in stunned surprise._

"_What?"_

* * *

Scotty stopped Lilly on her way out.

"I'm going home, Scotty," she said in quiet defeat. He blocked her way, his eyes begging her to listen.

"Lil, we need to talk."

Lilly pushed past him, shaking her head.

"No, we don't." Scotty caught her arm, making her stop.

"Yes, we do," he said firmly, a hint of pleading present in his voice. Lilly pulled her arm out of his gentle grip.

"Please, Scotty. Just forget it," she said quietly, leaving the room.

* * *

Staring at the glass in front of her, Detective Lilly Rush sighed. Someone sat down beside her. Lilly glanced up, before returning to stare at her drink.

"I warned him. I said she was trouble, and look what happened. She's still around, screwing things up," Lilly murmured, swishing the brown liquid around in her glass. John Stillman smiled, and took the glass from her hands.

"He knows. And he's trying to show you that he knows."

"So why isn't he here with me? He should be here sorting things out."

"He's scared."

Lilly glanced at him doubtfully.

"Scared?" she asked dubiously. Stillman nodded.

"He saw what he did to you when he was with Chris. Valens may be an idiot, but he knows when he's made a mistake."

"Yeah, right." Stillman pushed her cell phone towards her.

"Call him."

"I can't."

"What's going on with you, Rush?" he asked gently.

"I don't know." Stillman lowered his head to look her in the eyes.

"Lil, come on. Call him."

"Don't look at me like that," she grumbled, reaching for her phone.

* * *

The phone rang just as Scotty shut the bathroom door. Chris waited to see if he'd come back, but when he didn't, she picked up the phone.

"Hello? This is Scotty's phone. He's not…" Chris found herself talking to a dead phone line. She frowned, and was still studying the handset when Scotty arrived.

"You just got a strange call. Silence, then the line cut out," she explained. Scotty took the phone from her.

"You recognize the number?"

"Nope." Scotty got the number up on the screen of his phone, and felt his breath catch in his throat. He swore loudly.

"Jesus, Lilly…" he whispered under his breath. Standing up suddenly, he ushered Chris out of the apartment, shoving her coat at her.

"What? Scotty, what's going on? I thought…" she protested. Scotty narrowed his eyes, fed up with Chris.

"Well, you thought wrong. Look, I'm sorry if I made you think that we were gettin' back together. But I really, really, need to go." He shut the door, and walked swiftly down the corridor, until Christina's voice made him stop.

"It's her, isn't it? My goddamn sister," she said in quiet resignation.

Scotty turned back to look at her, his heart, the heart that belonged to someone else, in his eyes.

"Go home, Chris," he said.

* * *

Scotty raced up the steps and hammered frantically on the front door.

"Lilly! Please, let me explain!" he shouted.

From inside her house, Lilly sighed. _At least he's here. That counts for something. _She watched the rain fall down outside, and opened the door. Scotty looked at her, gasping for breath. Lilly glanced over his shoulder, and frowned.

"Where's your car?" she asked. Scotty blushed.

"At home."

"How did you get here?" His blush deepened.

"I ran." Lilly stared at him.

"You ran? Scotty, that's like eight blocks!" He nodded, gulping in big breaths of cold air.

"I know," he gasped. Lilly looked concerned, and took a tiny step forward.

"It's raining, Scotty," she stated. He looked up, the raindrops bouncing off his forehead.

"Yeah."

"So, what are you doing?"

"I had to explain," he said. Lilly leant against the wall outside, the porch keeping her dry.

"Explain what?" she asked softly.

Scotty took a step closer.

"Why Christina answered my phone." Lilly was silent for a while, studying him intently.

"You know, I had every intention of getting drunk tonight. I went to a bar, but Stillman found me." Scotty was silent, as he didn't know what to say. His breathing began to even out, his heart slowing to a normal pace.

"Was it true?" Lilly asked quietly.

"Was what true?"

"Chris said that you finished with her because you wanted me. Was it true?"

Scotty looked away.

"Lilly…"

"Answer the damn question, Scotty."

"Yes," he whispered, "yes, it was true."

"It was true," Lilly repeated. He took a deep breath.

"Lilly, I think I'm in love you."

* * *

I think we would all agree when I say "About damn time, Valens!"…


	18. Boom

A/N AAAH! Why do guys always say 'I **think **I'm in love with you'? Don't they know? Phew, OK. Rant over.

Disclaimer: Read chapters 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7…

* * *

"_Chris said that you finished with her because you wanted me. Was it true?"_

"_Yes," he whispered, "yes, it was true."_

"_It was true," Lilly repeated. He took a deep breath._

"_Lilly, I think I'm in love with you."_

* * *

Lilly was lying awake in bed when her cell phone rang. Frowning, she answered it.

"Rush," she said.

"Lilly? It's Stillman." Lilly sat up.

"What's up?"

"James Walker has taken over a building on the outskirts of town. It's over on 16th Street. 13 people are being held hostage inside."

"Where is it? I'll be right there."

"Lilly, I have to warn you…" Lilly picked up on the tone of anxiety in his voice.

"About what, boss?"

"One of the people held inside…" Lilly felt cold fear grip her heart.

"Who is it?" she asked in quiet dread.

"It looks like he's got 10 civilians, two lawyers…"

"Spit it out!"

"He's got Scotty." Lilly dropped the phone, and began hurriedly pulling on a change of clothes.

"Lilly? Lilly? RUSH?"

Giving up, Stillman hung up.

"I guess that means she's on her way," he muttered to himself.

* * *

After five minutes of dangerous driving, Lilly turned into the parking lot. Yanking the key out of the ignition, she walked, almost ran, across to where Stillman stood with Miller and Jeffries.

"Where's Scotty?" she demanded.

"He's inside." Vera jogged up.

"Bomb squad's just arrived," he said breathlessly. Stillman winced.

"Bomb squad?" Lilly asked faintly.

"Go home, Lilly," Stillman instructed quietly. At that moment, her cell phone rang. Recognising the number instantly, her heart jumped.

"Scotty!" Stillman was at her side in an instant.

"Lilly? I haven't got much time. The signal's really bad."

"What's happening, Scotty?"

"Walker's left. He's not here, but I think he's wired this place to blow." Lilly swallowed her fear.

"Did he say where he was going?"

"He wants you, Lil."

"Well, he can't have me. I'm out here waiting for you."

"Lil…" She felt tears pricking the back of her eyelids.

"Don't even **think** it. I've got too much to say to you, Valens," she said with a faint smile.

"Remember, Lil, I…"

The line cut out. Lilly swore, and brushed a hand over her eyes.

"Scotty says he thinks the place is definitely wired. Walker isn't there. He's out looking for me," she explained hurriedly. Stillman thought for a moment.

"Go back to my place," he ordered.

"What?"

"I said go back to my place."

"No! That's my partner in there!" she said, her voice breaking on the word 'partner'.

"That's an order," he said gently. Lilly glared at him, before stalking towards her car.

"Miller, take her to my house. Don't let her leave your sight," Stillman said, nodding his head in Lilly's direction. Kat smiled knowingly, and ran after her colleague.

Vera rubbed his hands together against the cold.

"So, what's the plan?" Jeffries shrugged.

"Bomb squad go in, Scotty comes out, we all live happily ever after."

"You think it's that easy?" Vera asked.

As if she was a magnet, their heads were all simultaneously drawn to Lilly, who was currently arguing with Kat. They saw the tense outline of her figure, the worry written across her face.

"For all our sakes, I hope so," Stillman said quietly.

* * *

Lilly paced anxiously around Stillman's living room. Kat watched her for a while, before standing up and blocking her path.

"Lilly, stop it. You're making me dizzy."

The blonde detective ran her hands through her hair, messing it up even more. When Lilly looked up, her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"What if…?" Miller shook her head, placing her hands on Lilly's shoulders.

"Don't think about it. We'll get him back, Lil."

Lilly nodded sadly. Kat smiled.

"You really love him, don't you?" she observed quietly. Lilly looked away quickly, her cheeks turning pink.

"Yes," she replied softly. With a small chuckle, Miller pushed her colleague down onto the sofa, sitting down beside Lilly. _If you don't get out of there, Valens, I'll come up to Heaven and shoot you myself._

* * *

The three detectives threw themselves to the ground as the building exploded. The dust began to settle, and Stillman leapt to his feet.

"Scotty!" he yelled. Vera and Jeffries called their colleagues name, and ran across to the bomb squad.

The civilian hostages rescued from the warehouse huddled together inside the ambulances, watching flames lick the dark sky.

"Where is he? Where the hell is he?" Vera roared, grabbing the man by his collar.

"I d-d-don't know!" he stammered.

Jeffries pulled Vera away.

"Scotty!" Stillman shouted anxiously.

* * *

Kat flicked the TV on with the remote. The anxious face of a news reporter filled the screen. The woman held the earpiece to her ear.

"…and we're getting reports of an explosion on 16th Street…yes, it's confirmed. A warehouse has exploded in Philadelphia."

_Oh God, _Kat thought. She looked up as Lilly appeared in the doorway. Miller watched the colour drain from her colleagues face. The blonde detective fixed her eyes on the screen in horror. _Please, God. Don't let him be hurt._

Lilly opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. Tears crept slowly down her cheeks. Kat stood up, beginning to reassure her friend. Lilly shook her head, walking slowly back into the kitchen.

* * *

A dusty figure appeared out of the rubble. Scotty coughed, wiping a hand over his face.

"Boss?" he called hoarsely. The three other Cold Case detectives ran over to their colleague.

"Scotty? Are you alright?"

Scotty coughed, and rubbed his chest.

"Where's Lil?" he said around a mouthful of dust. Vera clapped him on the back, laughing shakily.

"Oh, man. You scared us, Valens." Scotty grinned tiredly.

"Yeah? Now you know how I feel whenever Lil gets pissed."

* * *

Scotty had been checked over by the EMT, and the men were back at the police precinct.

"I'm not letting you leave," Stillman repeated for the fifth time in ten minutes.

"I gotta see Lil!" Scotty said, desperately trying to get past the men blocking the doorway. Jeffries placed a restraining hand on his arm.

"She's fine, Scotty. Pissed off, and terrified you got blown up, but she's fine," Stillman said calmly.

"Please, boss, let me see her," Scotty pleaded.

Stillman shook his head.

"Sorry, Scotty. There's some maniac trying to kill you both, and you think I'm just gonna let you walk out of here?"

"Then bring Lilly here. Please!" Vera heard the anxiety in the younger man's voice, and immediately felt sorry for him.

"Maybe we could, you know, bring Lil here?" he agreed. Stillman stared at him, and Vera shrugged his shoulders. Jeffries nodded, and Stillman sighed.

"Fine. I'll bring Lilly here. Will, stay with Valens. Nick, you're with me."

* * *

Gasp. Hands up, how many of you thought I'd kill Scotty? Sigh. Sorry if I scared you. Please review!


	19. More Than Before

A/N I couldn't think of anything to recap for this chapter. Basically, Scotty got blown up, Lilly doesn't know if he's alive. You know, you could always read the other chapters first. That might help.

* * *

Lilly leapt up as Stillman walked through the front door. Her breath caught in her throat. When she finally spoke, her voice was controlled, albeit slightly shaky.

"Where's Scotty?" she asked. As Miller appeared in the kitchen doorway, Vera shut the door, avoiding Lilly's eyes.

"We need to get back to the precinct," Stillman insisted gently. She folded her arms, planting her feet firmly on the floor.

"Where is he?" she repeated quietly. Vera sighed.

"He's fine. We need to make sure we weren't followed. Scotty's waiting at the precinct." Lilly felt painful relief overload her senses. She felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Why are we still standing here?" she whispered, "Let's go."

* * *

Back in the bullpen, Scotty sat down heavily, wincing at the pain in his chest.

"Well, this sucks." Jeffries chuckled.

"So, what's going on with you and Lilly?" he asked. Scotty stayed silent for a moment, unsurprised that his colleague knew about his feelings for Lilly.

"I have no idea. It's…complicated."

"Can't you sort things out?" Scotty raised his hands in a 'beats me' gesture. Jeffries let out knowing smile.

"Listen, Scotty. I was there when Lil found you were in that building and it was about to explode. An' that wasn't just friendly concern that was written across her face," the detective said gently.

Scotty glanced up. Before he could reply, the sight of a blonde head running towards him made him stand. Lilly threw herself into his arms, clutching at his shirt. She cried silently, and feeling a weight lift from his shoulders, Scotty held his partner close to him. He stroked the back of her head, laying his cheek on her hair.

A few feet away, the three older detectives stood awkwardly, feeling as though they were seeing something too personal for their eyes. Vera, looking decidedly paler than when he left, leant against a desk for support. He glowered at Stillman.

"Remind me never to get in a car with you again," he muttered.

"It's alright, Lilly," Scotty said softly. She looked up at him anxiously, knowing that they needed to talk.

"Come home with me?" she asked.

"Can't," Vera interrupted loudly, "We don't know what this freak's gonna do next, or how much he knows about you. Homes are out of bounds."

"You always listen in on conversations, Vera?" Lilly asked lightly, moving her arms down to wrap around Scotty's waist. She seemed reluctant to let him go, and Scotty wasn't going to be the first to break the contact.

"Only when they're interestin'," Vera winked. Lilly rolled her eyes playfully.

"Where are we meant to stay?" she asked.

"Here," Stillman said. The detectives looked at him, aghast.

"What?" they asked in dismay. Vera tried to hide his grin. Scotty glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Lilly, but it's the safest place. I know you don't like it," Stillman said apologetically. She sighed. _Actually, you wouldn't mind spending the night next to Scotty,_ she thought. With another sigh, Lilly rested her cheek on Scotty's chest.

"I guess we'll survive," he said, "Lilly can have the sofa in the break room." She looked up at him.

"Where will you sleep?" she asked. Scotty shrugged.

"I'll take the floor."

"But, Scotty…" He placed a finger to her lips.

"No buts, Lil." Stillman nodded approvingly.

"It's late, and it's been a hard day. Jeffries, Vera, I want you here at 7am sharp. Scotty," the boss said, glancing at Lilly, "be careful." Scotty nodded. Sliding her hand into his, Lilly gave them a small smile.

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Later, after the three detectives had left for their own homes, Lilly and Scotty sat uncomfortably in the break room. Scotty stood up suddenly.

"I guess we need to talk," Lilly said softly. Scotty looked at her, surprised that she was the first to break the vow of silence.

"I guess."

Lilly beckoned him over, shuffling up on the sofa so that he could sit down. She pulled the blanket tighter around her slim form, but failed to suppress a lone shiver. Scotty glanced at her, before placing his jacket around her shoulders.

"Thanks," she whispered. Scotty stood up again, this time pacing anxiously. He sighed in frustration.

"Look, Lil, I'm gettin' sick of this. I told you how I feel, an' I know that was a mistake. But it don't stop it bein' true. Lilly, I accept that you don't feel the same…"

"Scotty."

"I guess what I'm tryin' to…what I'm sayin' is that, well, I'm fine…"

"Scotty."

"I'm fine jus' bein' partners. I mean, if that's what you want, and if you still wanna be my…"

"I love you."

Scotty's words caught in his throat, and his mouth suddenly seemed dry. Lilly stood, so that she was in front of him.

"I love you," she whispered. Scotty stared at her, wondering when he'd fallen asleep and entered this dream. _Say somethin', dumbass,_ he thought.

"What?" he asked stupidly. Lilly pinched his arm, and he knew he was awake.

"I said I love you. And, if you'll still have me, I'd like to try…this," she said nervously.

Scotty paused, not knowing exactly what to say. Lilly took a step towards him.

"Do you still love me?" she asked softly, looking up into his eyes. Scotty placed his hands on her shoulders. Pulling Lilly towards him, he kissed her deeply. She smiled in relief against his lips, and ran her hands through his hair. After breaking away, Scotty grinned.

"I'll always love you, Lilly." His partner pressed her forehead to his.

"Scotty, that's really cheesy," she giggled. He nodded.

"You love it."

* * *

Scotty reached out a hand to touch Lilly's hair. In her sleep, she unconsciously leant further into his touch. She mumbled something incomprehensible. Scotty chuckled, and planted a soft kiss on Lilly's hair. _She's so beautiful. _He tucked the blanket tighter around her body, and moved to his blanket on the floor. He lay down, resting his head on the pillow. Scotty soon fell asleep, the sound of Lilly's muffled breathing filling his ears. _I love you, Lilly._

* * *

Lilly shivered. She glanced down at where Scotty lay asleep. The space beside him looked invitingly empty. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time. Making up her mind, she slid off the sofa and onto the floor beside her partner.

Lilly curled up in the shape of Scotty's body, her forehead pressed against his chest. She pulled the blanket up around her chin. Scotty tightened his arms, pulling her closer.

"Lil?" he mumbled sleepily. Lilly raised her head, brushing her nose against her partner's chin.

"Hey," she whispered. Scotty smiled.

"I love you," he murmured, kissing her brow. Lilly snuggled closer, a warmth spreading through her chest at the simple words.

"I know," she replied softly, before allowing herself to be dragged into sleep.

* * *

YAY! OK, so he knows that she knows, and she knows that he knows, and the team know that they both know, so how about you give me a review?


	20. Everything Goes Dark

A/N HOORAY! That's all I'm going to say. HOORAY! BTW, the song is 'Conversations With My 13 Year Old Self' by P!NK. I just thought it kinda suited this chapter.

* * *

_"I love you," Scotty murmured, kissing her brow. Lilly snuggled closer, a warmth spreading __through her chest at the simple words._

_"I know," she replied softly, before allowing herself to be dragged into sleep._

* * *

When Lilly awoke the next morning, she felt a small smile tug at the corner of her lips. Scotty was still asleep, his arm resting casually over her hip. _I love Scotty, _Lilly thought in surprise, _and I think he loves me._

Stifling a happy giggle, Lilly slid out of his grasp, heading out into the empty Cold Case department. Stillman was already in his office. He looked up as Lilly knocked on the door.

"Morning, Lil." She smiled.

"Hey, boss."

Stillman smirked knowingly.

"Sleep well?" Lilly blushed.

"What are you up to?" Her boss shook his head.

"Go home, Rush. Have a shower. Eat something." Lilly paused, casting an anxious look back towards the break room, where her partner still lay asleep.

"Boss…" He shooed her out.

"Go! I'll make sure he's OK." Lilly took a deep breath, and nodded.

"Fine." Stillman chuckled.

"Glad you saw it my way, Lil."

* * *

Lilly shut the door, breathing an overdue sigh of relief. Walking into her kitchen, she felt her heart sink at the sight of a used mug standing on the counter. The detective felt heat rise in her cheeks.

"Christina! Where the hell are you?" she shouted angrily.

The house was silent. Lilly rolled her eyes, switching on the radio.

"You better have left my house tidy," she muttered, not holding much hope. Cursing under her breath, Lilly walked into her bedroom, pulling off her coat. She removed her shoes, changing into jogging bottoms and a long sleeved t-shirt.

Lilly tied her hair up, muttering darkly. The detective headed for the living room, surveying the damage her sister had done. The cushions were strewn haphazardly across the floor, and a box of cereal lay empty on the floor.

A photo album lay discarded on the coffee table. Eyeing it warily, Lilly sat down on the sofa, folding her legs up beneath her. She had the worn photo album resting in her lap. She ran a finger over the photos, lost in thought.

**You're angry, I know this.**

**The world couldn't care less.**

**You're lonely, I feel this,**

**And you wish you were the best.**

**No teachers, or guidance, you always walk alone.**

**You're crying, at night when nobody else is home.**

Lilly listened for a moment, and feeling a tear drip down onto her cheek, she angrily wiped it away.

_

* * *

_

The girl watches from the doorway as her mother leans over the toilet, emptying the contents of her stomach into the basin. The girl is 13. She should be out playing with her friends. She should be doing her homework. She should be watching cartoons. She shouldn't be watching her mother throw up after downing two bottles of Southern Comfort.

_The girl feels a small hand tugging at her sleeve. She looks down at her 9-year-old sister. She sighs, and taking her sister by the hand, she leads her away, shutting the door behind them._

**Come over here and let me hold your hand and hug you darling.**

**I promise you it won't always feel this bad.**

**There are so many things I want to say to you.**

**You're the girl I used to be,**

**You little heartbroken, 13-year-old me.**

_The two girls sit in the kitchen, listening to the songs playing on the radio. Their mother is asleep on the sofa, an empty bottle hanging from her hand. The older girl stands up and opens the fridge, and sighs when she sees it's empty._

_Going to the cupboard, she pulls down a loaf of stale bread. Her sister hands her a knife and the peanut butter. They exchange a small smile, knowing that even though they have nothing else in common, they'll always have each other._

**You're laughing, but you're hiding,**

**God, I know that trick too well.**

**You forget that I've been you.**

**But now I'm just the shell.**

**I promise, I love you and everything will work out fine.**

**Don't try to grow up yet, just give it some time.**

_Her mother has another boyfriend. He's downstairs. She can hear them talking. But the 13-year-old stays up in her room, tying her blonde hair up. She shouldn't still be here. She should be at a sleepover. But she has to stay. She can't leave her sister._

_A crash echoes up from downstairs. The girl winces, knowing that another bottle would be downed before the night was up. Going to her bed, she lies down. Closing her eyes, she tries to block out her life._

**The pain you feel is real, you're not asleep, but it's a nightmare.**

**But you can't wake up anytime.**

**Don't lose your passion, or the fighter that's inside of you.**

**You're the girl I used to be,**

**The pissed off, complicated 13-year-old me.**

* * *

She sat on the sofa for hours, thumbing through the books of photos. Coming to the pages about the Cold Case squad, Lilly felt a soft smile tug at the corner of her lips. She brushed a finger over the team photo.

The phone rang, breaking through the silence. Lilly carefully placed the photo album to one side, glancing uncertainly at the phone. She picked it up, frowning.

"Hello?"

"HEY! There's my big sister! How are you doin', Lil?" Chris slurred.

"Are you drunk?" Lilly asked disbelievingly. Christina laughed.

"Yeah!"

"Jesus, Chris, how many times do I have…?"

"What, is this where I get the whole speech about how I'm going to turn into Mom?"

"You shouldn't…"

"Stop telling me what the fuck I should and shouldn't do! I'm not a little girl anymore."

"How much have you had to drink?" Lilly asked quietly.

"Would you stop, Lilly? Get over it." The detective took a deep breath.

"Christina, go home. Sleep it off."

"You don't get to tell me what to do anymore, Lil! I'm a big girl. All grown up now!"

"Chris, please…"

"How are things with you, Lilly? You still screwing Scotty?" Lilly could hear the venom in her sister's voice.

"Don't count on him sticking around, Lilly. Your men never do, do they? They leave you, because you're so fucking cold! You drive everyone away! It's not as if they even love you!" Christina shouted.

Tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, Lilly disconnected the call, a dull ache beginning in her chest. She sank down against the wall, her sister's words echoing through her mind. The detective stifled a small sob, burying her head in her arms. _Scotty…_

* * *

A while later, Lilly sat up, her muscles stiff from sitting on the cold floor. Walking into the bathroom, the detective ran the cold tap, eyeing herself distastefully in the mirror. She splashed cold water into her face, wincing slightly.

As Lilly was drying her face, someone knocked quietly on the door. She went to open it, unsure of who could be outside her house this late. Scotty smiled, and she breathed a sigh of relief, swinging the door open. He bent his head to kiss her cheek.

"Walk?" he asked. Lilly nodded, grateful to get out of the house.

She grabbed her coat, and quickly pulled it on. Locking the door, the couple walked along the sidewalk in silence. Scotty reached for her hand, clasping it gently. Lilly smiled, leaning further into his side.

"I woke up and you were gone," he said softly, suddenly breaking the silence.

Blushing, Lilly stopped walking, sheepishly avoiding his gaze.

"Stillman sent me home." Scotty squeezed her hand, studying her carefully.

"You sure, Lil?" She stared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The male detective brushed a hand over her cheek.

"Lil, I was just…just wonderin' if maybe…"

"If what, Scotty?"

"If maybe you was gettin' cold feet." Lilly felt her blush deepen, and hoped that Scotty couldn't read her as well as she thought he could. Seeing his face fall slightly, Lilly realised that her eyes had given her away. Again. She took a deep breath.

"I was just thinking. I don't even know what we have, Scotty. Neither of us can put a label on it. Are we partners? Friends, or more than friends? What?"

"I was kinda hopin' for all three?"

"I guess."

"Lilly, I want to be the man that you love. Forever."

Cold fear gripped her chest, and she suddenly felt completely empty. _Forever._ Flashes of memory sprang into her mind. Her mother. Finding Christina in bed with Patrick. Ray. Kite. Joseph. Christina and Scotty. Lilly felt her mouth turn dry. She unwillingly found her sister's words coming back to her mind. The memory of Christina's parting comment brought fresh tears to her eyes.

_"It's not as if they even love you."_

Lilly looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Lilly? What's wrong?" Scotty asked in concern, moving closer. As he stepped forward, Lilly took two steps back. Scotty froze.

"Don't," she said hoarsely.

"Lilly, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"What I'm about to do." Scotty felt his breath hitch, and a lump rose in his throat.

"No! Come on, Lilly, we can do this!"

"No, Scotty. I can't," she whispered. She turned on her heel and ran off in the direction of her house.

"Lilly!" Scotty shouted after her, "Lilly!"

* * *

Sniff. It's so sad. Smooth ride doesn't exactly suit Lil and Scotty, does it? But leave me review to tell me what you think. Please.


	21. Duct Tape And Stitches

A/N Sob. Just keep reading. Sob. The song on the radio is 'If I Didn't Know Any Better' by Alison Krauss and Union Station.

Disclaimer: Apparently they're for sale on Ebay.

* * *

_Scotty felt his breath hitch, and a lump rose in his throat._

"_No! Come on, Lilly, we can do this!"_

"_No, Scotty. I can't," she whispered. She turned on her heel and ran off in the direction of her house._

"_Lilly!" Scotty shouted after her, "Lilly!"_

* * *

The next morning, Lilly arrived later than usual. Scotty looked up, and she froze. Lilly couldn't bear the pain in his eyes, and had to look away. Inside, it felt as if her heart was being wrenched into pieces, and Lilly knew that it was nobody's fault but her own. Feeling tears stir somewhere behind her eyelids, the detective hurriedly removed her coat, rushing over to her desk. Vera ambled in, oblivious to the events of the previous evening.

"Mornin' Rush, Valens!"

His two colleagues barely glanced up. Vera stopped, chewing his cake thoughtfully.

"Jeez. Who died?" Lilly swallowed hard, knowing that if she looked up now, she had a good chance of meeting Scotty's eyes.

"Haven't you got work to do, Nick?" she said quietly, allowing a single tear to trickle down her cheek.

"Nope. I left it all on Miller's desk."

* * *

"Rush, Valens!" Stillman called. A wall of silence met his shout. Frowning, the boss walked out into the bullpen. His two detectives sat at their desks, heads down. He walked up behind them, the tension sending uncomfortable shivers down his spine.

"HEY!" he said loudly. Lilly jumped, looking up nervously. Scotty sighed heavily. Stillman's frown deepened. He looked between the two, before clearing his throat.

"I need you to get a signed statement from Miley Jameson." Lilly blinked.

"Both of us?" she asked anxiously. Scotty's eyes widened.

"Together?" he said uneasily.

Stillman nodded, a stern yet understanding look coming over his face. He glanced between the two.

"Get it done. I want you back here ASAP." With a resigned sigh, Lilly stood up to get her coat, avoiding Scotty's eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but thinking twice, closed it again.

Stillman watched Lilly push the department doors open. He turned back to his male detective.

"Is there something I should know about?" Scotty shook his head.

"No, boss." Stillman raised his eyebrows disbelievingly.

"Well, just make sure you get that statement back here quickly."

"Yes, boss."

* * *

Lilly listened as a song came on the radio. Scotty fiddled with the volume dial, turning it up.

**I turned around. Before I could run,**

**I found you already settled down,**

**In the back of my mind.**

From the corner of his eye, Scotty glanced at his partner. Her eyes were fixed on the road passing by outside, although Scotty knew she was listening. Inside, Lilly was having trouble keeping a reign on her emotions. Each line of the song was relevant to her, to her and Scotty. She wanted to let him in, let him be there to comfort her. And every time she tried, she failed.

**I know this is just a customary fever.**

**The moon is a deceiver that will**

**Leave you running blind.**

Lilly swallowed the lump that had risen in her throat. She tried to block out the song, but somehow, the music seemed to fill her ears. From the corner of his eye, Scotty watched his partner, wondering if the words meant anything to her. He turned his attention back to the road, lost in thought. He wanted to be the one that was there for her. He knew she was scared. He could see it in her eyes, every time she looked at him.

**Your heart is pulling, if I didn't know any better.**

**I'd be falling deeper and deeper it's true.**

**I'd hear it calling, if I didn't know any better,**

**And I'd be in love with you.**

Lilly reached for the volume dial, turning it off completely. Sitting back in her seat, she folded her arms, fixing her gaze on something out of the window.

* * *

Lilly knocked on the door. Seeing who was outside, Miley grinned, and pulled it open.

"Hey, you guys!" Lilly smiled, and stepped inside.

"We just need another copy of your statement with your signature." Scotty cleared his throat.

"Detective Rush, I'll meet you in the car."

Lilly watched Scotty's retreating back. _Detective Rush?_ she thought sadly. _Is this what it's going to be like? _Miley raised her eyebrows.

"What's his problem?"

"I am," Lilly replied without thinking. The girl's face turned serious.

"Lover's tiff?" she asked, only half joking.

Lilly smiled sadly.

"We're not lovers." Miley thought for a moment. After a while, she gasped in realisation.

"But you were!" Looking away, the detective nodded. Miley continued to think things through, her face falling.

"And now you're not," she stated sadly.

Lilly felt her eyes fill, and she shook her head.

"I really need that statement." Miley nodded slowly, seeing the barely concealed tears in the detective's eyes.

"I'll get right on it."

* * *

Back at the police precinct, the Cold Case squad had reached a lull in their workload. They sat around the table in the break room, coffee cups littering the surfaces around them. Vera swallowed, and cleared his throat.

"So, uh, what's goin' on with Lil and Valens?" he asked casually. Jeffries chuckled.

"Don't go there, man," he warned. Miller rested her feet on the table.

"Ain't nobody's business but theirs," she stated.

"Quite right, Miller," Stillman said, shutting the door behind him. Kat frowned.

"Uh, thanks, boss." He nodded.

"Why do you care anyway?" Vera shrugged.

"I don't know. Its jus'…it's Lilly an' Scotty, ain't it? An' I guess I jus' want it to be OK." Kat stared at him.

"You getting' all soft under there, Vera?" she teased gently. He scowled.

"Aww, come on. You guys can't tell me you haven't noticed the atmosphere around here?" Jeffries nodded.

"Somethin' ain't right. Scotty's been mopin' around all day." Stillman shook his head.

"Kat, you're the only one who Lilly would talk to, other than Scotty. She said anything?" Kat nodded.

"She didn't say much, though. All I got was that she told Scotty it was over."

"Lil say why?" Vera asked. Miller shook her head.

"But you know Lilly. There has to have been a reason." Stillman nodded in agreement.

"She's right. Lilly would never say anything to hurt Scotty unless there was a reason." Jeffries scowled.

"I've got a reason. I'll give you a clue; she looks like Lilly," he muttered, grounding his teeth together.

"You think this has something to do with Christina?"

"It can't be a coincidence that the week Chris comes back, Lilly gets together with Scotty, and then breaks up with him." Stillman thought for a moment.

"Pull Lil's phone records. She won't like it, but if Chris called her, then…"

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Nick, we're detectives. Just call it part of the investigation."

* * *

After returning from collecting the statement, Lilly was silent for the rest of the afternoon. The other Cold Case detectives, sensing the tense atmosphere, talked in hushed voices. Occasionally, Scotty would glance up, hoping to make eye contact with his partner. Every time she felt his gaze on her, Lilly blushed, refusing to look up.

_Come on, Lil, give me something to work with, _Scotty thought helplessly. Knowing he was still looking at her, Lilly desperately wanted to say something, but knew that there was no way she could make up for what she'd done. _I'm sorry, Scotty._

Later, at around 4, Lilly spoke to Scotty for the first time all day. She walked over, stopping beside his desk. In surprise, he looked up, sitting back in his chair. Lilly blushed.

"I need the copy of Miley's statement," she said quietly.

"Sure," Scotty replied, reaching for the paper.

As he handed it to her, their fingers touched. Lilly met his gaze, and Scotty's eyes searched her face. He felt a slight jump in his heart as he saw that Lilly was hurting just as much, if not more, than he was. Her breath catching in her throat, Lilly backed off, quickly looking away.

"Thanks," she whispered, leaving her partner with a slight glimmer of hope.

* * *

At the end of the day, Lilly disappeared down to the shower room, wanting some time alone. She sat down on the bench, running a hand through her hair. _What the hell have I done?_ she thought.

"So, Rush, what are you doin' tonight?" Kat called. Lilly felt her heart break a little bit more. _Going home to cry._

"Not much," she muttered, "you?"

"Vera's buying a round of drinks. You wanna come?"

"Will…will he be there?" Kat looked around the corner, her eyes sympathetic.

"Probably."

"Then no."

* * *

Watching Lilly leave, Scotty sighed.

"Valens!" Stillman called. Scotty froze. He made his way into Stillman's office, his heart plummeting with every step.

"Yeah, boss?"

"Where's Lilly?" Scotty paused, feeling the twang of pain in his heart again.

"At home, boss." A silence fell between them. Scotty stared at the floor.

"She needs you, you know." The younger detective looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Lilly doesn't…she'll probably hate me for telling you this…"

"Please." Stillman sighed.

"How much do you know about Lilly?"

"Only what she's told me."

"You know about her 49?"

"Know of it." Stillman hesitated, sighing again heavily.

"What happened with George wasn't the first time, Scotty." Scotty looked up sharply.

"You mean…?" The older detective shook his head, signalling that he would say nothing more on that subject.

"When Lilly wants to tell you, she will."

"Boss, I don't understand."

"She's been hurt so many times, Scotty. She needs you to come through for her. Her 49 report, that jerk who rode off on his motorbike, her mom, Kite, what happened in the woods, Joseph, Christina…"

"I get it," Scotty muttered, feeling anger well up in his chest.

"Then prove to her that you're gonna stick around."

Scotty took a deep breath, looking up at his boss.

"You think she'll let me?" Stillman chuckled.

"I think she wants you to. No-one's ever fought to keep her, Scotty."

* * *

Lilly found herself driving around the city. Her cheeks stung as the icy breeze hit the dampness. Shaking her head, Lilly pulled over. Looking around, she gasped at where she had ended up. The bright light hanging over the building next to her read 'Porter's House'.

Lilly got out of the car, pulling the belt of her coat tighter around her waist. She shut the door, and made her way into the diner. Di looked up as the door shut with a soft thud.

"Detective Rush?" she asked in surprise. Feeling the tears start up again, Lilly attempted a tearful smile. Making her way to the barstools at the counter, where she had sat with Scotty, the detective carefully removed her gloves.

"Hey." Seeing the red eyelids and the puffy cheeks, Di placed a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Black, two sugars," she stated. Lilly smiled faintly.

"Thanks."

"I have to admit, this is a surprise." The detective looked up uncertainly.

"I can leave if you want." Di chuckled.

"Don't be stupid. You look as if you could use a…friend." Lilly sniffed, choking back a sob.

"Has…have you spoken to…"

"Briefly." Lilly shook her head.

"How was he?"

"He's hurt. And confused."

"I think I've just made the biggest mistake of my life." Di sat down on the other side of the counter.

"Tell me everything, Lilly."

* * *

A while later, Lilly finished telling Di about her conversation with Chris. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, removing trails of mascara from her cheeks.

"…and then I went home." Di smiled sympathetically.

"Without Scotty?"

"Without Scotty."

"So why did you freak out?" Lilly shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, what Chris said. That no-one ever loved me," she began in a choked voice. Di smiled.

"That's the biggest load of bull I've heard for about three hours."

"Three hours?"

"Scotty told me earlier that maybe you just weren't meant to be together. Now **that** was the biggest load of bull I've heard **period**." Lilly buried her head in her arms, blinking away more tears.

"Di, what am I meant to do? I **do** love him," she said quietly. Di chuckled.

"So why are you still sitting here? Call the damn fool!"

Lilly stared at her cell phone for a moment, before slowly picking it up and flipping it open. Di breathed a sigh of relief.

"…this person is currently unavailable…" Lilly snapped it shut.

"He's not picking up." Di swore quietly.

"Try him at home." The detective shook her head.

"He won't pick up there either. Caller ID."

Lilly gasped, and reached for her cell phone again. She dialled Kat's number, and waited anxiously.

"Miller."

"Kat, it's me. Is Scotty there?" Lilly asked hurriedly.

"No, he decided he wasn't gonna come."

"Shit."

"What's going on, Lil?"

"Kat, I think I've made a mistake. I'm in love with Scotty, and…look, if you see him, please, tell him to call me." In the bar, Miller grinned in relief, earning strange looks from Vera and Jeffries.

"OK, Lil."

* * *

After disconnecting the call with Lilly, Kat Miller dialled another number.

"Hello?"

"Valens, it's Kat."

"Oh."

"She's been trying to call you."

"I know."

"So why aren't you picking up?"

"Was there somethin' you wanted, Miller?" Scotty said irritably.

"Yeah."

"What's up? Is it Lilly?"

"Sort of."

"What's wrong?"

"Look, tell me to mind my own business, but…"

"What are you talkin' about, Miller?"

"She made a mistake. And I think she's realising it."

"What do you want me to do? She ended it, not me."

"Scotty! Just get over there. Trust me."

Scotty blinked as the dial tone filled his ears. Folding his phone and sliding it back into his pocket, the detective felt a slight jump in his chest. _Lilly made a mistake? An' she's realisin' it? _Scotty was out of the door faster than he thought possible, racing down to his car. _I ain't goin' down without a fight._

* * *

YAY, VALENS! So what do we think? Happy ending or not? Leave me a review to say what you think.

* * *


	22. Melting The Ice Queen

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED SLIGHTLY HIGHER THAN ALL THE OTHERS!** **REPEAT: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED SLIGHTLY HIGHER THAN ALL THE OTHERS!**

A/N But it's not complete SMUT. Just a little. Sorry if it offends anyone. You don't have to read it. Chapter 23 makes sense without 22.

Disclaimer: They were for sale in K-Mart. But they're not on special offer anymore, so I didn't buy them.

* * *

"_What are you talkin' about, Miller?"_

"_She made a mistake. And I think she's realising it."_

"_What do you want me to do? She ended it, not me."_

"_Scotty! Just get over there. Trust me."_

* * *

As her doorbell rang, Lilly wiped her eyes, before making her way to the door. Opening it, she felt her breath catch in her throat. Lilly pulled Scotty's football jersey tighter around her.

"I thought you were going out," she muttered. Scotty stared at her. He didn't know which surprised him more: the fact that Lilly Rush had been crying for an extended period of time, or the fact that she was wearing his football jersey. Scotty realised he had been caught staring, as Lilly cleared her throat impatiently.

"Uh, what?" Scotty said, focusing his attention. Lilly closed her eyes.

"I said, I thought you were going out."

"I was." Lilly opened her eyes again. Scotty saw the different emotions swirling in her eyes, but most of all, he saw the hope beginning to shine through.

"I was…I don't…" she whispered, her voice breaking.

"I know," Scotty replied, taking Lilly in his arms and kissing her tenderly. Lilly stood in shock, before looping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. As they broke away, she stared up at him uncertainly, and felt tears prick the back of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she said, sniffing. She wiped her eyes until they were dry.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her again. After a moment, Lilly started to kiss him back. Pulling away, she laid her cheek on his chest. Feeling the tense muscles in her back, Scotty frowned.

"I'm sorry," Lilly repeated.

"Lilly, I can't take this again, OK?"

"I know."

"No, Lilly. You really hurt me. I thought…I thought I wasn't worth it." Lilly felt anger and guilt rise up in her chest.

"What do you mean?" she asked, pulling away from him. She turned away, and Scotty heard, rather than felt, her guard go up.

"I mean…sometimes…sometimes I think…maybe you don't…maybe you don't care," he said in frustration. Suddenly furious, Lilly spun around, jabbing a finger at Scotty.

"You can't say that I don't care! I care too much! That's the damn problem, Scotty!" she said, her voice rising, "I care about every damn case we get. I even care about the ones we don't get. And I care about you, Scotty! I love you so damn much it hurts, and I'm scared I'm going to screw that up, because I've never loved someone as much as I love you!" she finished, breathing heavily.

Scotty stood up. Tears began spilling over her eyelids, creeping slowly down her cheeks. Lilly stared at him, allowing him to see her at her most vulnerable. She was suddenly aware of Scotty walking swiftly towards her. Somehow, she met him halfway, his lips crashing down on hers in desperation. Lilly opened her mouth, allowing their tongues to clash together. Scotty lifted the football jersey up, caressing the smooth skin on her waist.

Lilly sighed into Scotty's mouth, encouraging him further. Her arms clutched at the collar of his shirt, dragging his body up against hers. The movement sent a wave of heat spiralling through Scotty's stomach, and he felt a familiar tightening in his boxers. Lilly regained his attention by running her hands through his hair, their mouths locked together.

Finally, when the need for oxygen became too great, Scotty pulled away, and looked at his partner. With her eyes full of anger and lust, and her heavy breathing, he knew he had never wanted her as much as he did now.

"I'm really mad at you," he said breathlessly. Lilly kissed him again, her fingers playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"I'm mad at you too," she replied against his lips. Her partner chuckled, and kissed her thoroughly.

Lilly moaned softly, and ground her hips against his, tugging the buttons of his shirt undone. The friction caused Scotty's breath to catch in his throat, and his hands slid down her back, dancing lightly over her butt. Lilly clutched at him, pulling him closer. She tore off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. Their mouths still fighting furiously with each other, Scotty tugged Lilly's t-shirt over her head, lowering his mouth to her shoulder. He kissed the small, round, silvery scar. She shivered beneath his touch. Scotty's hands went to her ass, lifting her up and pushing her against the wall. He was surprised at how light she was, lighter than he thought a grown woman should be.

Lilly wrapped her legs around his waist, and ran her hands through his short dark hair.

"Scotty," she moaned softly. Scotty found his eyes drawn to her heaving chest, and placed a trail of kisses across the smooth pale skin. Lilly gasped, and brought her partner's head up so that she could kiss him. Forcing his tongue against hers, Scotty carried Lilly across to the sofa. He placed her down gently, and carefully positioned himself on top of her, admiring the sight before him.

He ran a hand down Lilly's side, fingering the edge of her black lace bra. Feeling Scotty's hardness against her thigh, Lilly smirked. She caught his lips with hers, and raised her hips. Scotty made a strangled noise at the feel of her pressing against him. Lilly slid off her pyjama bottoms, and reached her hand down to fiddle with the zipper of his fly. Scotty kissed her neck, his lips feather-light against her skin.

"I'm still mad at you," she gasped. Scotty nodded, gently nipping at her throat.

"I can tell," he murmured.

* * *

Someone hit the AC! Phew. Please, give me a review to help me cool off!


	23. Finally

A/N Public announcement! The angst is over! Repeat: the angst is over! Healthy fluff to follow!

* * *

_Lilly slid off her pyjama bottoms, and reached her hand down to fiddle with the zipper of his fly. Scotty kissed her neck, his lips feather-light against her skin._

_"I'm still mad at you," she gasped. Scotty nodded, gently nipping at her throat._

_"I can tell," he murmured._

* * *

Scotty awoke to an empty bed. He stared at the cold space beside him, and felt his heart sink. Had Lilly really had second, or third, thoughts? With a sigh, Scotty sat up, pulling on his work pants, and trying to remember how they'd made it to the bedroom in the first place. The apartment suddenly seemed very lonely without Lilly.

Scotty sighed again, and walked into the kitchen. Seeing a small white note standing against the kettle, the detective snatched it up, hurriedly unfolding it. He grinned as he read it.

**_Scotty, I haven't run away. I went shopping because I have no food. Back soon. Love, Lilly._**

Scotty breathed a sigh of relief, and laughed at his own stupidity. The sound of a key turning in the lock made a broad grin appear on his face.

Lilly fell through the door, clutching the bags full of groceries. She blinked, surprised to see him awake.

"Hi," she said. Scotty took a step forward.

"Hi." Lilly blushed, and looked at the floor.

"I'm not really good at 'the morning after' part," she mumbled. Scotty took another step forward.

"Lilly, look at me," he instructed quietly. Hesitating for a moment, she finally placed the groceries on the floor, looking anxiously up at Scotty. He took another step closer.

"Lil, we can play this two ways. I'll cook you breakfast, we go to work, then we'll take it from there. Or, you can take a shower, go home, spend all day avoiding me, and we'll forget it ever happened. Then after a few days of awkwardness, we'll start new, where I ask you out properly."

Lilly appeared to think about it for a moment, but she already knew what her answer was.

"I don't like eggs," she stated softly. Scotty blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"I don't like eggs. If you're going to make me breakfast, you should know that I don't like eggs," she explained with a small smile.

Scotty beamed happily. He turned to go into the kitchen, when Lilly pulled him back. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I don't want to forget," she said softly, before heading into the bedroom. Scotty held onto her wrist, forcing her eyes to meet his.

"Pancakes?" he asked softly.

Looking up at him, Lilly realised that there was so much more to his question than what she wanted to eat. Smiling, she pecked him on the lips.

"Sounds great."

* * *

After they had eaten and dressed, which took longer due to Scotty's hunger for something other than food, the couple managed to make it in to work. Lilly felt her breath hitch in her throat as Scotty pushed her back against the car, bracing his arms either side of her.

Lilly giggled as his lips met hers. She held onto her partner's collar. Scotty deepened the kiss, sliding his arms under Lilly's coat and around her waist.

"I have to get inside," she said, her voice muffled by his lips. Scotty nodded, planting quick kisses on her mouth.

"Uh huh," he agreed, continuing to hold his partner against the car.

Lilly giggled again, and slid her fingers down his arms until she reached his hands. Scotty brushed his nose against hers, kissing her softly, almost questioningly. Lilly held his hands, keeping them at her sides. With a sigh of regret, she pulled away, immediately missing the contact.

"We really need to go," she said breathlessly.

Scotty grinned. He kissed her again, quickly but firmly. He began to walk towards the entrance, winking over his shoulder.

"What you waitin' for, Rush?" Lilly rolled her eyes as Scotty began to walk towards the precinct. He blinked in surprise as he felt a warm hand slide into his. He looked down. Lilly smiled up at him, linking her fingers through his.

"I thought you wanted to keep 'us' on the down low?" he said. His partner shrugged, leaning further into his side. Scotty kissed the top of her head. _If she wants to hold my hand, I ain't gonna say no._

* * *

Kat looked up.

"Uh, hey, Lilly," she asked cautiously, trying to judge her colleagues mood. Lilly smiled brightly.

"Good morning!" Kat raised an eyebrow.

Before she could press Lilly further, Scotty walked in, a similar bounce in his step. He smiled broadly, and removed his coat.

"Mornin', Lil."

"Hey, Scotty." Kat flicked her gaze between them.

"What's going on? I thought you two weren't talking?" Scotty shrugged.

"We made up," he said with a grin.

"Twice," Lilly added with a smirk, in a voice so quiet that only Scotty heard it.

Miller laughed.

"So are you…?" Lilly nodded, almost giddily.

"Uh huh."

"And you…?" The blonde detective giggled.

"Uh huh." Miller breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank the Lord! I thought I was gonna have to sign you two up for Dr Phil!"

* * *

The morning passed with sly smiles and teasing glances. When Lilly disappeared into the break room for a cup of coffee, it wasn't long before Scotty followed her in. Hearing the door shut with a soft click, the blonde detective smiled. Scotty slid his arms around Lilly's waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Scotty! What are you doing?" she squeaked, looking anxiously around.

"I had the most amazing sex last night," he said into her ear. Lilly shivered, and this time it wasn't from the cold.

"Really?" she smirked. Scotty nodded.

"Uh huh. And this woman, boy is she hot!" he murmured, placing a trail of soft kisses up her neck.

Lilly tilted her head back to allow him better access to the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"So I guess you'll be seeing her again tonight?" she asked breathlessly. Scotty kissed the top of her head.

"If I can wait that long," he whispered.

Abandoning her coffee, Lilly turned around in his arms, pulling his head down to meet hers. Their lips met, his soft, hers tasting like coffee. Lilly's fingers tangled in her partner's short hair. Scotty pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Tease," he said breathlessly. She smirked.

"Get out of here, Valens. You look like you've just ran a marathon."

* * *

After seeing Scotty stumble out of the break room, Jeffries walked in silently. He sidled up behind Lilly.

"You shouldn't creep up on me," she said matter-of-factly, stirring her coffee.

"But you always know someone's there," he replied in his deep voice.

"You still shouldn't creep up on me."

Jeffries chuckled.

"Yeah. You might think I was Valens and try to kiss me." Lilly turned around, her eyes bright with amusement.

"I might?"

"You might. That was him you were kissin' in the parking lot, right? And from his appearance, a few minutes ago?" Lilly blushed, and rolled her eyes.

"I should have known that we couldn't get anything past you."

Jeffries placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I may be old, Lil, but I ain't blind." She smirked.

"You? Old?" He glared at her playfully.

"Gee, thanks, Lil." She laughed.

Jeffries' face turned serious. Lilly felt her smile fade slightly.

"What?" she asked cautiously.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. Lilly stood up to kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"I'm sure." He smirked.

"Then should you be kissin' other guys? Scotty might get the wrong idea."

Lilly punched his arm, narrowing her eyes.

"You've been spending way too much time with Vera." Jeffries laughed.

"You know he's going to have a field day with this, right?" Lilly grimaced.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

* * *

Hee hee hee…I love Jeffries! To make my love complete, please leave me a review. Even if it's only a couple of words. Please?


	24. Justice Is Served

A/N Sorry it's taken so long to update! But, for your information, I've finished this story now! All the chapters are ready and waiting to be uploaded! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Until further notice, the characters of Cold Case have been temporarily removed from my ownership.

* * *

_"I'm not really good at 'the morning after' part," she mumbled. Scotty took another step forward._

_"Lilly, look at me. We can forget this ever happened." He turned to go into the kitchen, when Lilly pulled him back. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips._

_"I don't want to forget."_

* * *

The obnoxiously loud clock on the wall announced that it was 3pm. In the interrogation room, Miller sat opposite Mrs Redgrave, desperately trying to close the case.

"Thanks for coming in again," she said with a smile. Mrs Redgrave nodded.

"Believe it or not, I do want to help." Miller opened the folder.

"I need you to go through exactly what happened that night."

Mrs Redgrave folded her arms.

"I'd had a hard day at work. I came home around 3:00, and had a drink. I think…two bottles of vodka. Katy normally came home around 4:00, but…I was passed out, so she could have been later. Detective, James Walker, or Bobby Dillon, or whoever he is, murdered my daughter."

Kat looked up.

"You know that for sure?" Julia Redgrave shook her head.

"No, but I know it wasn't me." Miller nodded.

"You told Detective Rush that you went downstairs."

"Yes. It must have been about…8:30. I went into the kitchen to get some water. Katy was just…lying there. I remember…there was blood on the floor."

Miller shut her eyes briefly, blocking out the images in her mind.

"What did you do?" Julia Redgrave shook her head in horror.

"I knelt down next to Katy. The candlestick. I picked it up. She had the chain, James' chain, in her hand," she explained, tears clouding her eyes.

The detective sighed.

"Is there anyone, anyone at all, that can give you an alibi?" The mother hung her head.

"No." Miller watched as a single tear wound its way down Julia's cheek.

"I'll get someone to take you home," she said quietly.

* * *

The squad sat at their desks, spirits running low. Vera slammed the file shut, his patience finally giving out.

"Goddammit! We've been at this for days!" he snapped loudly. Lilly flinched, blushing deeply. Scotty glared at Vera, throwing a ball of paper at the burly detective.

"Yo! Don't take it out on us, man. We're all tired an' pissed off."

Jeffries took a sip of coffee, determined to keep going.

"What have we got?"

"We've got her prints on the murder weapon, his DNA on the chain in Katy's hand, his DNA taken from Miley's cheek. He has motive, means, opportunity," Miller said.

"But is that enough?" Lilly murmured.

Before anyone could reply, Stillman walked into the bullpen. The five detectives looked up.

"James Walker was caught trying to cross the state border. Border patrol is having him brought back here. Should be arriving any minute." Lilly breathed a sigh of relief. Reaching for her hand, Scotty kissed her cheek.

"We got him," Vera said, "about goddamn time."

"Hey, boss," Miller said in a soft voice. The lieutenant stood up, and turned to follow her gaze. Walker smirked. His dirty blonde hair flopped into his cold brown eyes, giving him a little-boy-lost look.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Stillman murmured. The escorting officers led the criminal into the interview room.

Lilly shook her head, leaning closer to Scotty. Vera scowled darkly.

"If we can't get him for murder, can I nail him for bein' an ass?"

"Unfortunately, that's not a crime," Jeffries muttered.

* * *

Lilly stared at James Walker through the mirrored glass, her arms wrapped tightly around her torso. She heard the door open and close, then felt a soft hand sneak around her waist.

"Look at him," Lilly whispered, "The son of a bitch isn't even breaking a sweat."

Scotty gently pulled his partner back into his chest.

"You goin' in?" Lilly shook her head.

"Jeffries." He turned her around, making her eyes meet his. Scotty cupped his partner's face in his hands, wishing he could make the pain and confusion disappear from her eyes. Lilly allowed him to kiss her cheeks, and his lips were soft against her skin.

Lilly nestled her cheek into Scotty's shirt, inhaling the familiar scent of his skin. As Scotty held her close to him, Stillman entered the room. Seeing the two detectives comforting each other, he smiled sheepishly, sorry that he had disturbed them.

"Will's about to go in." Lilly nodded against her partner's chest.

"Thanks, boss."

* * *

Jeffries shut the door behind him. It made a soft click as it closed. He turned to look at the man sitting opposite him.

"James Walker. Or would you prefer Bobby Dillon?" he asked. Walker smirked.

"James Walker is fine. Bobby Dillon is for…other circumstances."

Jeffries opened the file.

"You're pretty laid back there, James." The smirk grew.

"Because I know you don't have anything."

"So why were you trying to cross the border?"

"Holiday. Five days up north."

"Nice plans. Shame you couldn't make it into New York State." Walker shrugged carelessly.

"I have some friends up at Lake Placid," he replied teasingly. Seeing the cocky glint in Walker's eye, Jeffries felt his patience begin to wane.

"Listen, you goddamn son of a…"

Stillman opened the door.

"Jeffries!" The big detective glared at Walker, before standing up to leave the room.

"Don't hurry back, Detective," the convict called. Heading out into the bullpen, Jeffries punched the wall. Lilly jumped slightly.

"Calm down, Will," she said softly.

He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Lil." Stillman beckoned Vera and Miller over.

"I want you two to go in. This SOB's playing us, and I'm not about to let him get off on a technicality. Will, I need you to go over everything. Make sure we haven't missed anything." Jeffries nodded, and scowling in the direction of the interrogation room, headed back to his desk.

Scotty and Lilly exchanged glances.

"What about us, boss?" the male detective asked. Stillman nodded.

"I want you two to watch. Catch any curve balls he throws us." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"I hate sports metaphors," Miller grumbled. Vera chuckled.

"That's 'cause you're a girl."

Her fist connected with his arm. Lilly laughed softly.

"Do you know how unbelievably sexist that is?" Miller snapped in outrage. Vera rubbed the sore spot on his arm.

"Jesus, Kat. You got iron fists or somethin'?" She smirked.

"Wanna find out?"

* * *

"You're wanted in three different states for federal offences. We can already charge you with attempted murder and assault. It's in your best interest for you to tell us exactly what happened that night," Miller said as she shut the door. Walker smirked.

"No foreplay. I like it."

Vera clenched his fist. _This must be how Valens feels when someone tries to hit on Lil. I gotta congratulate him on keepin' his cool. _Miller glanced at him, watching the vein pulse slowly in his forehead.

"Keep your mouth shut unless you got somethin' good to say," Vera growled.

Walker glanced at his lawyer, who shrugged. Vera smirked at the outrage on Walker's face. The suspect began to talk in a resigned voice.

"She caught me breaking into the house. Threatened to tell her mother that I was a con."

"And you killed her for it?" Miller asked incredulously.

Walker smiled coldly.

"Sometimes a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do," he said softly.

* * *

_Walker smashes the window, removing the jagged glass with his gloved hand. He knows what he's doing. Wearing gloves to make sure there are no prints. Pushing the door open, he creeps into the Redgrave household. Upstairs, kill the whore, then leave. That was the plan._

_Padding silently into the kitchen, he looks around for the staircase. At first, he has no intention of killing the girl. But when she looks straight into his eyes as she walks into the kitchen, he realises he has no choice. Grabbing the candlestick from the counter, he winces as the girl screams. Walker clamps a hand over her mouth, muffling the sound._

_Reaching up, Katy yanks the chain from around his neck, clutching it tightly in her hand. Walker sees red. He slams the candlestick down, once, twice, three times. The girl goes limp, and Walker lets her fall to the floor. It's a shame, he thinks, because the kid was alright. Walker drops the candlestick, knowing that the dumb whore upstairs will incriminate herself, knowing that there was no way he could be tied to this house._

_He had no intention of killing the girl. But sometimes a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, he thinks as he runs out into the night. Forgets about the chain._

_Inside, Katy's eyes are fixed on the ceiling. The chain is still clutched in her hand, his blood lingering around the clasp._

* * *

Lilly replaced the folder on the box, smiling slightly. Scotty took the photo of Katy off the board, handing it to his partner. Her smile widening, Lilly took it from him, sliding it into the box. She put the lid on.

Almost reverently, Scotty uncapped the thick black pen, writing 'CLOSED' on the white box lid. Taking a step towards him, Lilly sighed.

"At least Katy's real killer got caught," she said. Scotty nodded, sliding his hands over her arms and up to her shoulders.

"You wanna take the box down?"

Lilly grinned cheekily.

"I'm not strong enough." Scotty smirked.

"Me neither," he lied. They caught each other's eyes, and laughing, spoke together.

"VERA!"

* * *

Please give me a review! They are greatly appreciated. And any constructive criticism is great, although when I say 'criticism', I mean helpful advice.


	25. A Beginner's Guide To Bearing Your Soul

A/N Hey everybody! Enjoy this chapter- it's sort of just tying up loose ends! But it does give a little bit of Lilly-angst (very very slight, so don't worry!).

Disclaimer: If I owned Cold Case, Scotty and Lilly would already be married with two kids.

* * *

_Lilly replaced the folder on the box, smiling slightly. Scotty took the photo of Katy off the board, handing it to his partner. Her smile widening, Lilly took it from him, sliding it into the box. She put the lid on._

_Almost reverently, Scotty uncapped the thick black pen, writing 'CLOSED' on the white box lid._

* * *

Lilly sat on the sofa in the break room, her feet resting in his lap. They had enough evidence against James Walker to put him away, and the case had finally been closed

"We need to talk. No, I need to talk," Lilly said suddenly, her voice quiet. Scotty looked at her.

"OK."

Seeing the dread and concern on his face, Lilly smiled. She leant forward to kiss him lightly.

"Relax. No more running," she murmured, "I promise." Scotty nodded.

"Start talking, Rush." Lilly frowned slightly.

"You can't interrupt, OK? I have to get this out." He sat up straighter.

"Got it."

Lilly took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," she said softly, so quiet that Scotty had to strain to hear her, "I don't really know why I did that," she continued with a small, confused frown. Hearing the pain in Lilly's voice, Scotty pulled her onto his lap, linking their fingers together. _This talk ain't for me- it's for her._

His partner began to speak again.

"Chris called. She said…" Lilly swallowed the lump that had risen in her throat at the painful memory, and continued, "she said that all my boyfriends leave me because I drive them away, and they never love me anyway. That you wouldn't stick around. So I was all set to let go. Then I realised that part of me didn't want to. Scotty, if I lost you, I'd end up like my mother. Alone."

Scotty hugged her tightly, silently trying to make her understand that he would never leave her. Lilly persisted with her recollection.

"I don't want to be alone." Scotty kissed her cheek.

"I know, Lil." She took a deep breath.

"Scotty, I don't need a hero. I don't knight in shining armour. I need…security."

Scotty guessed that now was not the right time to interrupt again. Instead he stared at the floor. Lilly continued.

"I want someone to make me laugh. Someone to bring me chicken soup when I'm sick and look disgusting."

At that, Scotty scowled.

"You never look disgusting," he muttered. Her cheeks warmed at the compliment, and fighting a smile, she frowned.

"Scotty, no-one can look good when they're sick." Scotty brushed a finger over her cheek.

"You do." Her blush deepened, and she quickly brushed her lips against his.

Scotty smiled.

"My turn. I talk, you listen." Her face falling, Lilly climbed off his lap. She cleared her throat, frowning slightly. Lilly began to pace up and down the room, nibbling on her fingernails. Scotty watched her carefully. Standing, he reached for her hand, forcing her to stand still.

"Lil, stop it," he said gently. His partner sighed, and took a step closer.

"I'm sorry."

"Lilly, look at me." Lilly met his eyes, searching his face. _He's breaking up with me, isn't he? That's what he's doing. Breaking up with me. And I'm just going to be left on my…_Scotty tapped her on the forehead.

"Ow! Scotty!"

"Stop thinkin' about all the stuff I might be about to say." Lilly's mouth set into a stubborn line. Scotty grinned.

"Lil, what we do, there's a line. The line between partners, friends, and something else." Lilly stuck out her bottom lip.

"You can't have a line between three things," she mumbled. Scotty covered her mouth with his hand.

"I want to cross that line with you, Lilly. I wanna go sailin' over that line." Lilly's face brightened, and she gently pulled his hand away from her mouth.

"I love you," she stated, no trace of hesitance or uncertainty present in her voice. Scotty grinned.

"I love you, too."

* * *

The male detective glanced at his watch.

"Lil, I gotta go pick my stuff up from the drycleaners." Nodding, she followed him into the bullpen.

"OK. Will I see you later?" Scotty grinned, turning around to face her.

"Maybe."

Lilly narrowed her eyes.

"Valens…" she warned. He sighed in mock misery.

"I guess. I'll just have to bring some wine, a film, make it bearable." Lilly raised her eyebrows.

"So it's a date?" she teased. Scotty rolled his eyes

"I don't know, Lil. Is it?"

Her face was innocent.

"I just wanted to talk about some old case files," she lied angelically. Scotty laughed, nudging her with his hip.

"Nice, Rush." She pushed him away.

"Go. Don't be too late."

"Later, Lil!" Scotty said with a sexy smile.

"Bye, Scotty," she replied, watching him leave. Chuckling softly to herself, she turned back to her desk.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her sleeve. The detective turned, her eyes widening in surprise as Scotty hurriedly pressed his lips to hers. Lilly stiffened, before relaxing and bringing her hand up to the side of Scotty's face.

He suddenly remembered where they were, and pulled away, hands lingering on Lilly's hips.

"I, uh, better go," he whispered. Lilly blushed.

"You should." Scotty kissed her quickly, before jogging out of the department.

Lilly turned to her desk, a silly smile spreading from her lips. Before she could be set upon by Miller, Vera sauntered in, a hotdog in his hand. Noticing the shocked faces of his colleagues, he stopped.

"What did I miss?" he asked in confusion.

Stillman appeared at her shoulder. Lilly blushed.

"Not much, Nick," Stillman said, an amused smirk on his face, "Not much." Miller looked at Lilly incredulously.

"Only Lilly accepting a Personal Display of Affection from Valens in front of other people!" Vera groaned.

"An' I missed it? Damn!"

* * *

I really would like to get to 100 reviews, but I can't do it on my own! Sniff...


	26. Redefining 'Partnership'

A/N Hey you guys! Sorry for the late update! So, here we have the penultimate chapter! Read and review, and I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah...Oh, did you not understand? I sold them to the guy in the pizza place.

* * *

_"I guess. I'll just have to bring some wine, a film, make it bearable." Lilly raised her eyebrows._

_"So it's a date?" she teased. Scotty rolled his eyes_

_"I don't know, Lil. Is it?"_

* * *

Scotty stood up, gathering his coat into his arms. Lilly stared at him in confusion.

"Where are you going?" she asked. Scotty frowned.

"Home, Lil."

Her face fell, but the change was barely perceptible.

"Oh. OK then." Scotty blinked. _Why does she sound disappointed?_ Lilly turned away. He quickly caught her hand, forcing her to turn back.

"Scotty, it's…" she began. He took a step towards her.

"Lilly, I'll stay if you want me to. I just didn't want to assume I could spend the night," he explained.

Lilly slid her hands up to his shoulders, a smile spreading from her lips.

"I'm a big girl, Scotty," she pointed out. Her partner cast a not-so-subtle look over her body, his lips curving into a smirk.

"Oh, I know," he replied. Lilly brushed her lips teasingly over his.

"You do, do you?" she murmured.

He nodded.

"Uh huh."

Scotty kissed her lips lightly.

"I think I might love you, Lilly Rush," he murmured, nudging her nose with his. Lilly linked her hands at the back of his neck. She smiled softly.

"I think I might love you too, Scotty Valens," she whispered, pulling him down into another explosive kiss.

* * *

Hours later, Scotty pulled Lilly closer to him, stroking the soft skin on her arm. Her naked body was warm beneath his touch, her breath gently rushing across his chest. Unlike the last time, their lovemaking had been slow, and unhurried, and in some ways, so much better than before. Hearing Lilly's snuffled breathing, Scotty smiled. _I love you, Lilly Rush._

When Lilly awoke the next morning, she smiled at the possessive arm resting on her hip. Scotty was spooned against her back, their legs tangled together. Lilly stretched, rubbing against her partner's chest.

He groaned.

"Lil…" he moaned sleepily, opening an eye. Lilly smiled, and turned over to face him.

"Hey," she said softly. Scotty blinked, realising their intimate position.

"You make it really hard to keep my hands to myself," he murmured.

"Then don't," she replied, leaning forward to kiss him.

Scotty slid a hand under the sheet to pull her closer, his fingers soft against Lilly's smooth skin. She opened her mouth, and Scotty rolled his partner onto her back, positioning his upper body above hers. Lilly looped her arms around his neck, gently tugging at his bottom lip.

The kiss was quickly becoming something more, something hotter, when Lilly's cell phone rang. With a sigh of frustration, she slid out from under Scotty, laughing as he collapsed onto the bed.

"Rush," she answered.

"It's me," Stillman said.

"What's up?"

"Lil, I need you and Scotty down at the precinct ASAP."

"I'll make sure he gets the message," she replied. Stillman chuckled.

"Lilly, you don't have to pretend anymore."

"Oh. OK," she said, "Scotty, we have to go." Stillman laughed at the colourful response.

"Morning, Scotty!" he called. Hearing his boss' amused voice coming from Lilly's phone, the male detective groaned.

"Mornin', boss." Lilly laughed at his disgruntled expression.

"We'll be right there," she said, hanging up.

* * *

"Lilly, where's my jacket?" Scotty shouted. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"In my car," she called. Running a hand over her hair, the detective made her way into the kitchen.

Scotty blocked her way, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Lilly tilted her head, looking up at him questioningly.

"You stealing my clothes now, Rush?"

Lilly raised her eyebrows, and took a step closer, so that their chests were pressed together. Scotty placed his hands on her waist.

"I don't steal your clothes," she replied, "I borrow them. And if you want them back, you'll have to wait, because I'll need to change my underwear," she said in a soft voice, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

Scotty's breath caught in his throat, and his mouth ran dry. Lilly smirked, having got the response she wanted, and turned away. Her partner caught her arm, pulling her back.

"You're wearing my underwear?" he asked in a seductively low voice. Lilly leant up to kiss him.

"Uh huh," she murmured against his lips.

He chuckled.

"Do you know how hot that is?" She smirked again.

"Uh huh." With a groan of frustration, Scotty turned away. Lilly chuckled, and reached for her badge. Slipping it into the waistband of her slacks, she opened the door.

"Ready?" she asked, foot holding the front door open. Scotty grinned, sticking an apple in his mouth.

"Rehgdeey," he replied around a mouthful of fruit. Lilly rolled her eyes, laughing.

"Get in the car, Valens."

* * *

The morning passed quickly. Detectives Valens and Rush were in the middle of an 'argument' about who's place to sleep at. Miller shook her head. _Next thing they'll be picking out china patterns._

"It 's the logical thing to do!" Lilly said.

"Oh yeah, and you know everythin' about everythin', right, Rush?" Scotty replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lilly said, glaring at him playfully. Vera and Kat exchanged glances. Scotty rolled his eyes.

"Like you don't know," he retorted teasingly.

Lilly poked her tongue at him.

"My bed is bigger than yours."

"My apartment is closer to work," Scotty retorted. She rolled her eyes.

"Bigger!"

"Closer!"

Kat held up a hand.

"Whoa, time out, you guys." Vera shook his head, as if he had just seen something disturbing. _They're arguin' about sleepin' arrangements? Dear God…_

"You two are doin' my head in. You should be…workin', or…somethin." Scotty smirked.

"Well, if I thought ignorin' her could get Lil to admit she's wrong, then I'd try it!" Scotty said.

Lilly narrowed her eyes, her eyes bright with amusement.

"You think you're so great, don't you, Valens?"

"Shut up, Lil!"

"No, you shut up!" Scotty took a step towards her.

Miller sighed.

"Here we go," she muttered. _You'd think they'd stop fighting now they're sleeping together._

"Make me," Scotty replied. Lilly took a step closer.

"Scotty?" she whispered in his ear. He grinned cockily.

"Yeah?"

"Your fly's undone," she whispered. Kat and Vera snorted with laughter. Scotty's grin faded, and he looked down in mortification. He frowned.

"What the…Wait! Lilly!"

"Made you look!" she called.

She had already bolted into the break room. Smirking, Scotty followed her in. There were quiet giggles and soft laughs for a moment. Miller smiled at the sound of Lilly's laughter, and shook her head. She listened as an amused shriek echoed out of the break room. It was followed by a muffled crash, and then everything went silent.

Vera and Miller exchanged concerned looks.

"Do you think they're OK?" Jeffries, who happened to be walking past the break room window at that precise moment, glanced through the glass. He quickly looked away, walking over to join his colleagues. Seeing their questioning looks, he grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, they're fine."

* * *

Tut tut, Lilly. Sex in the workplace is not acceptable? Now, I think everyone should leave me a review to tell me how much they agree. And I'm still trying to make it to 100 reviews- only 29 to go!


	27. Better This Way

A/N So here we are. Sniff. I'm really sad that it's finished! But don't worry- the sequel is already underway! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it! Anyway, enjoy the final chapter!

Disclaimer: For the last time, I do not own Cold Case! Jeez...

* * *

_"I think I might love you, Lilly Rush," he murmured, nudging her nose with his. Lilly linked her hands at the back of his neck. She smiled softly._

_"I think I might love you too, Scotty Valens," she whispered, pulling him down into another explosive kiss._

* * *

Lilly scowled at her computer screen. With the closure of the Katy Redgrave case, Stillman had ordered the Cold Case squad to catch up on paperwork. _I hate paperwork, _the blonde detective thought darkly. She glanced across to Scotty. _At least I'm nearly done. Then I can go home. _Lilly lowered her eyes down to the folder in front of her.

Scotty looked up. _I wanna ask her, but…Oh, fuck it._

"Hey, Lil?" Her eyes barely left the page as she glanced up.

"I'm busy, Scotty." _See, Valens? Moron. She's not interested._

"Oh. OK. It can wait."

She sighed, and set down her pen, finally giving him her full attention.

"I'm sorry. What's up?" she said. Scotty wheeled his chair around to sit in front of her. He frowned slightly, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Lil, I was thinkin'…"

"Did it hurt?" she quipped.

He laughed.

"No, Lil, look. I want to ask you…I don't know how to say it." Lilly raised her eyebrows, and placed a hand on his knee.

"Scotty, what is it?" Her partner paused for a moment.

"Doyouwannamoveinwithmeplease?" he said hurriedly, not pausing for breath. She stared at him, her eyes wide.

"Did you just ask me to…?" she began quietly. Scotty turned bright pink, and nodded, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor. They were both silent.

Scotty looked up as he felt a small figure sliding onto his lap. Lilly kissed him gently, placing her hands on his shoulders. Scotty pulled away.

"Is that a yes?" he asked breathlessly. She nodded shyly.

"Yes, that's a yes," she replied, a smile spreading from her lips.

Scotty grinned happily, hugging her tightly. Lilly stood up, moving behind him.

"I'm going to get coffee. Do you want anything?" she asked, her hands resting lightly on his shoulders. Scotty leant back, looking up with a grin.

"Nah, I'm fine." Lilly kissed him from above, her lips upside down on his. She straightened up, running a thoughtful finger across her mouth.

"You taste good," she said with a smile. Scotty laughed.

"You taste good, too." Vera sauntered by just in time to hear Scotty's last comment.

"Can I taste?" he asked. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, Vera. You're not my type," she retorted. He chuckled.

"Just kiddin', Lil."

Scotty grinned.

"Yeah, he's got his eye on the other female Homicide cop." Vera raised his fist menacingly.

"Keep talkin', Valens," he growled. Scotty held up his hands in defence.

"Yo, I saw you an' Miller in there with Walker. Getting' all hot under the collar. An' not in a good way! Dude, I'm just callin' it as I see it."

Vera launched for Scotty, but Lilly dragged her partner out of his seat, pulling him towards the door before their colleague could reach his target.

"Come on." Scotty reached for her hand.

"Where are we going?" She smirked.

"Early lunch break."

"Why?"

"We're getting out of Vera's range, because he's about to shoot you."

* * *

As they walked out of the precinct into the Philadelphia sunshine, Lilly glanced at Scotty. Scotty glanced at Lilly. They caught each other's eye, and laughed. Lilly took hold of his arm, pulling him towards the alleyway. They barely made it around the corner before Lilly's lips were crashing down on his.

Scotty slid his hand up under Lilly's coat. Lilly's fingers rested at the base of his throat, her eyes closing as the kiss deepened. Scotty pushed his partner against the wall. The hand on her hip moved lower down her side. Lilly gasped as it stopped on her ass.

Scotty smiled against her lips.

"I thought…we were going…to get…coffee," he murmured between kisses. Lilly smirked slyly, pulling his head down into another deep kiss.

"Just…so you know…Valens…I'm not having…sex with you…in an alleyway," she replied breathlessly. He pulled away, chuckling.

"Why not, Lil?" he teased, "There's no-one here to see." Lilly kissed him again, sliding her hands up his chest.

"Shut up, Valens." He smirked infuriatingly.

"You started it!" Lilly silenced him by forcing her lips on his. Breaking away, she smiled craftily.

"You know my asking me to move in with you, you've signed up for a lifetime with my cats?"

"I'll survive."

"Good."

* * *

"What's wrong with seeing a psychiatrist?" Lilly said defensively, "I went to one after the shooting." The other Cold Case detectives laughed at her indignant tone. Scotty pulled her along the break room sofa until she was pressed against his side.

"Lil, you stayed for about ten minutes."

"Fifteen," his partner retorted quickly.

Scotty kissed her cheek. Lilly rolled her eyes at his attempt to change the subject.

"Don't think you can get away with talking about something else just because you asked me to move in," she muttered darkly. The others laughed at the angelic look on Scotty's face.

"You're moving in together?" Stillman asked in surprise.

Lilly blushed, and nodded, a small smile hovering around her lips.

"Yeah. Scotty asked me this morning." Their boss smiled.

"Well, this is big, isn't it? Congratulations."

"Thanks, boss," Scotty said. Jeffries grinned.

"You know nothing's gonna be the same, right, Valens?" Lilly narrowed her eyes at the big detective.

"Yeah, thanks, Will," she muttered.

Vera stretched his legs. He kicked Miller, and when she glared at him, his eyes widened innocently. Her mouth fell open in outrage.

"What the hell was that for?" Vera shrugged, stuffing another cake in his mouth. Kat rolled her eyes, and stood up, pulling on her coat.

"I'm out. I have to pick Veronica up from school, an' drop her off at my sister's." Vera swallowed quickly. As he began to rummage around for his coat, Miller frowned.

"Where are you going?" He shrugged again.

"Givin' you a lift."

The curly haired detective raised her eyebrows.

"I'm only gonna be twenty minutes," she pointed out. Vera shrugged.

"Can't a guy do somethin' nice?" Miller shook her head, walking out. Lilly and Scotty exchanged knowing glances.

"Be good!" Scotty called teasingly.

The big detective glared at them.

"Fuck you, Valens."

"That's my job!" Lilly replied, in a voice so soft that only Nick and Scotty heard her. Vera groaned.

"Some things I jus' don't need to hear."

* * *

The countdown to the end of the day had begun. Vera glanced at his hand of cards, and narrowed his eyes at Miller. She smirked, laying two cards face down on the table.

"Two sevens," she said. Vera studied his hand again.

After a moment, he slapped the cards down in frustration.

"Goddammit!" he said angrily. Miller laughed.

"Well, blow me! Do I win again?" she said in mock surprise. Vera muttered something under his breath, sloping off to sit at his desk.

The Homicide department was empty except for the Cold Case squad. Scotty and Lilly stood by the lockers. The male detective helped his partner into her coat. He turned her around, pressing her up against the lockers, and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Vera looked up just in time to see Lilly brush away a smudge of lipstick from her partner's mouth. He grimaced, and cleared his throat loudly.

"Aww, man! They're actin' all couple-y again." The two younger detectives turned to stare at him.

Jeffries laughed.

"At least they're not tearing each other apart." Vera sighed heavily.

"I think I preferred that." Miller nudged his arm.

"Don't be such a sore loser," she said.

Lilly laughed, sliding her gloved hand down to hold Scotty's.

"See you tomorrow, guys," she called. Jeffries smiled.

"Bye, Lil, Scotty."

"Have fun, Vera!" the male detective called, earning a glare from his colleague.

"Fun?" Vera grumbled darkly, "You lot took the whole fuckin' meaning outta the word."

* * *

After work, Scotty and Lilly walked into Porter's House, and the door shut with a click. Di looked up. She smiled, shaking her head.

"There's a sight for sore eyes," she said knowingly. The two detectives exchanged smiles, and Scotty placed a hand on the small of Lilly's back, leading her towards the bar stools. He placed a hand on her knee.

"Yeah, we're all sorted." Di raised her eyebrows.

"Did you work out whose fault it was?" she asked sardonically. Lilly and Scotty looked at each other, before turning their heads back to Di. They spoke at the same time.

"Mine," they said. The woman behind the counter sighed.

"I see some things never change."

A head popped around the kitchen window.

"Yo, Di! We got a…" The guy trailed off as he saw Scotty. "Hey! You're the guy from the Philly PD building. Double mocha latte, extra chocolate sprinkles, right?" Lilly looked at Scotty in confusion. He blushed.

"Scotty, that's my drink," she said softly.

"He's the guy from the coffee place," he replied just as quietly. Di arched an eyebrow curiously.

"This is my new kitchen boy. Used to work at the coffee place opposite the precinct. Marcus, get your butt out here." The young man emerged from the kitchen, wiping his hands on his apron. He grinned at Scotty.

"This the woman you pissed of? This your girlfriend?"

Scotty swept a lock of hair from his partner's face. Lilly's clear blue eyes met his, amusement dancing around in the blue depths. A crooked smile spread from Scotty's lips. When he replied, he spoke directly to his partner.

"Yes, she is." Di sighed contentedly.

"I don't know about you, Marcus, but I jus' wanna eat these two up." Lilly giggled.

"I never got to thank you for Scotty's cake."

Di shook her head.

"My pleasure, Lilly," she replied, looking between the two detectives, "my pleasure."

* * *

Later that evening, the couple were curled up on Scotty's sofa, the TV flickering softly in the background. Lilly snuggled into Scotty, her cheek rubbing against his shirt. He kissed the top of her head, her white blonde hair soft under his lips. She frowned thoughtfully.

"Scotty?"

He kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Yeah, Lil?"

"Who looked after Olivia and Tripod while I was in hospital?" Scotty cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"It was, uh…it was…uh, it, uh...I did."

His partner looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I didn't think you liked my cats?" He grinned cockily.

"Nah, but I liked you, so I kinda figured they were my way in." Lilly raised an amused eyebrow.

"Oh really? Maybe I should just take my cats and go, what with you not liking them, and all."

Scotty chuckled, tangling his fingers with hers.

"Stay. It's better this way."

* * *

So there it is, ladies and gents. Thanks again for reading and WATCH THIS SPACE for the sequel! If you have time, please leave me a final review- I still want to make it up to 100.


	28. Author's Note

Hello everybody!

I couldn't work out a way to let ya'll know that I uploaded the sequel, but then I saw that 'Better This Way' had 14 people on its alert list, so that got me thinking...

So this an author's note alerting ya'll to the sequel. I really hope you'll all read it. Pretty please? You know where to find it. Yes, on my profile.

Thanks a lot you guys!

FloatingAmoeba


End file.
